


Napollya脑洞集锦 （5/30更新

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Brian Storming, Funny, M/M, 脑洞集锦
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 都是群内小伙伴的脑洞，光脑洞不写，深藏功与名（喂）均取得授权~Q群安利：463294675美苏、苏美、无差党均可加入，只要不拆我们都欢迎你的到来，也因为如此要是接受不了逆的也不勉强。 群风自由，希望请大家在不尖锐的前提下愉快玩耍。 哦，群内有老司机，申请入群前请确保自己已经在世间存活了十六年（笑），全体成员期待你的到来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 格式：  
> 【】是前情提要，（）是备注

【前情：看到了那个俄罗斯通灵节目的海选 感觉可以有个napollya的人鬼au(。) 】

\- 比如靠吹水偷东西一路混成业界大师的假灵媒拿破仑遇上了真暴力幽灵伊利亚什么的  
有个AU是拿破仑被毛熊干掉了于是被迫绑定在毛熊身上两人一路搞间谍……（就是The End Where We Begin那篇翻译）

-但是你这个非常可以有。

-首先毛熊是怎么挂的………………

-毛熊车祸挂的  
标准战斗名族酒驾

-………………G，Gaby……？  
感觉很……李菊福

-Gaby开车跑路，毛熊：？？？

-救命(哈哈哈呵呵红红火火)

-然后暴力幽灵毛熊。  
其实也可以这么写  
毛熊特么不幸植物人了。  
Gaby一脸WTF

-暴力幽灵毛熊搞事情宣布“我特么没死快找个灵媒来把我塞回身体！”  
于是Gaby听说拿破仑还可以。。。  
拿破仑于是来了，一到那里就被暴力毛熊殴了一顿【。】

-可以是拿破仑在吹水驱魔后从别人家顺了个首饰回来结果那是伊利亚他妈用过的 刚带着项链回车里他后车盖就飞天了

-可以可以这很拿破仑

-也很毛熊

*

【想了napollya的爱乐au】

“你跳舞吗？”  
“不。”  
“你是不会还是不想？”  
“不会也不想。”  
the end

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈万一Illya是舞蹈老师呢2333  
舞蹈老师Illya，和爵士/拉丁/探戈舞老师Napoleon【。】  
华尔兹和民族舞老师毛熊  
然后Illya：不要在跳舞时调情  
Napoleon：你管我

*

【一个脑洞，已经成为珠宝沙龙那篇文了】  
【众探讨中】

-假扮夫夫XDD

-还真是老梗

-Waverly给了他们一个任务什么的  
Gaby假装毛熊女友，但实际上要放出消息，Solo和毛熊才是一对  
于是他们顺利潜入了那个卧底任务………………  
遇到的目标人物都一脸“我懂”的表情  
感觉很NICE

-hhhh 我懂的  
这样比一般的直接假装一对还要复杂2333

Illya：扶额.jpg  
Solo：（玩得很高兴）  
Gaby：（好好好你们玩）  
waverly：暗搓搓地看好戏  
Sanders：（幸好把Solo扔给Waverly了）  
Oleg：（哦原来那小子是基佬）  
oleg：（社会主义一定要把资本主义压倒 lllya一定要在上面）  
Illya：（不要给我下这种指示！！！）  
Oleg：（我又没说错，再拍点照片当证据，以后好威胁Solo）  
Illya：（他还需要威胁？！）  
Illya：（不对他还需要证据？！！！）  
Oleg：（……你们果然睡了？）  
Illya：（没有！）  
solo：（噫 lllya喜欢骑乘么 好吧好吧 你动 我躺着）  
Gaby：（小声一点！！！）  
Waverly：好玩

*

【前情：有个小伙伴说→想到伊利亚拿起拿破仑的化妆水闻了闻，拿破仑：那个真的不能喝。

-毛熊：你一个男人画什么妆

-我觉得索罗还会敷面膜

-我也觉得

-……gay。

说不定哪天任务里Solo就一脸苦逼地这样：来Peril我得弄一下你的脸  
毛熊：？？？  
Gaby：（把他按进椅子里）  
Solo：（给他涂了个什么什么面膜）  
Gaby：（开始给他刮胸毛）  
毛熊：？？！！  
拿破仑：甲油就不要给他上了。

*

【众小伙伴聊酒和香水】

-想到我喝的第一口威士忌 感觉仿佛花钱找人虐待自己

-KGB这个“我不挑”的画风

-你不是一个人

-感觉拿破仑要是嘲伏特加伊利亚可以说美产威士忌也没比汽油好多少

-是的2333美产威士忌好的不多

-又想到以前看过的一款香评，说是爸爸的味道，还是有钱的沙皇爸爸  
我：？？？？？？？

-哈哈哈啥香？

-忘了 就记得这个

-想起曾经讨论过……  
有的香闻着温柔，有的闻起来烈23333

-KGB………………朝他脸上泼一杯伏特加再撒点火药，大概就是了 【拿破仑这么说】

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-Illya：朝Cowboy身上倒一杯威士忌，再撒点女士化妆品就是了

-Gaby：你们又来了，你们聊

*

【前情：伊利亚扮演者Armie Hammer访谈，昵称艾米锤 ↓ 演员本人十分逗比好玩还很热爱绳子绑缚（。）】

访谈Q：随口问问，你认为Illya和Gaby能一直相伴到老吗？  
演员A：Gaby会在illya熟睡之际杀死他，因为他俩之间轰轰烈烈的爱冲昏了她的头脑，无法自持。这真的非常甜蜜……

-看了下锤的翻译资源微博，overwhelmed还有不堪重负的意思呢……

-Gaby：（把毛熊推向Solo）跟你的Cowboy玩绳子去  
Solo：？？？  
Illya：（随身带着本日本绳技书）

*

-1929年3月9号  
Solo出生了  
-伴生着资本主义经济危机

Illya：你出生时正好大萧条  
Napoleon：？？？  
Illya：你带来了资本主义经济危机，你干的事也很资本主义经济危机  
Napoleon：我还干了危机  
*啪！*  
Gaby：你又吻Solo了是不是  
Illya：20分钟内不要碰他

*

【美女与野兽上映了，群里有个妹砸画了个图……】

-现在有美女与野兽的文了

-速度真快...

-2333求哪个太太写个这个梗！

-野兽伊利亚和村霸盖比吗……

-也可以是村霸solo

-gaby做善良的小魔女 改编一下

-拿破仑和伊利亚的雪仗  
需要穿防弹衣

-感觉美国人会被直接雪葬(。)

-Illya被可能会被村霸Gaby塞一脖领子的雪，而且他无可奈何（

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 只能说不要逼我让你跪下blablabla

-突然想到一个梗：野兽Illya和solo小公举，然后他们就……然后illya就变回来，因为小仙女Gaby说：你要学会怎么去爱呀

-可别提爱这件事了…  
刀口和枪击都打不倒Illya，只有感情可以真正摧毁Illya。

-太太，下一篇写点糖吧，原艰何刀（……

-其实我画这个美女与野兽是这样  
Solo扮演Beauty  
伊利亚扮演野兽【。】  
盖比扮演玫瑰【。。。】

-哈哈哈哈哈哈超棒！

-所以盖比是会掉头发的那个……吗(你)

-哈哈哈哈哈哈可以

-明明发际线有问题的是Solo（被打

-为了寻找霸王生发剂的伊利亚

-遇上了手持霸王生发剂的推销员solo  
伊利亚：你们这个产品看起来很没有说服力

-Solo坑蒙拐骗【。】  
伊利亚默默盯着Solo的发际线

-突然讲相声（……  
Illya捧哏，Napoleon逗哏…

-然后他们就开始互相扔bug  
“你的你的你的”“你的你的你的都是你的”

-桑德斯：索罗，这次任务你想要什么汇报  
拿破仑：把碰到你帽子的第一支生发剂带回来

-感觉会变成秃子与野兽

-为什么不是秃子和水手。  
“朋友，要生发剂吗？”  
“不要，忙得很。”

-Solo和Illya也可以来这一招嘛  
Solo来偷玫瑰（Gaby）  
Illya拎着他的领子  
Gaby：亲他  
Solo & Illya：？？？

*

-伊利亚网购的话会填假名和不存在的电话再找代收站吧 拿破仑直接把真名写上去了 因为没有人觉得那个是他真名(。

-hhhhh说不定店家还会觉得这个假名很夸张：拿破仑

-被店主吐槽

-Napoleon Solo 地址XXXX

-店主：请写真名

-Napoleon：………………

-Illya：（嗤之以鼻）

*

【拿破仑扮演者Henry Cavill哼哼还演了大超，最近参演了谍中谍6，扮演反派2333】

-我总觉得这是他在碟中谍里的造型……

-不用发胶看起来毛发茂密了好多

-真想看Solo这种卷毛23333

-能想象peril一脸忍笑忍到内出血  
说起来solo落水之后一路大风回酒店根本没时间做发型头毛居然还那么整齐  
这个量的发胶难怪会秃头(no

-Illya说不定会趁机呼噜卷毛  
Solo：…………………………

-飙车的时候。。。顺着风吹的方向梳好了？

-天然卷如我应该已经在半路炸成毛团了……

-前面Solo在骑Vespa，后面Illya一边用躯干三角锁一边给他梳头吗……  
躯干三角锁.jpg  
（对的有篇文叫Vespa就是这个笑点）

-难道伊利亚在车后不想被他头发糊脸于是帮他梳好了吗(？？？？

*

【前情：不知道怎么回事聊到了爬窗户】

-Solo在浴室洗澡然后Illya突然从窗户翻了进来  
Solo：？？？  
Illya：……爬错窗了  
Solo：Gaby在隔壁  
Illya：我是要爬隔壁目标人物的窗户！！！  
Solo：要一起洗吗？  
Illya：（拆浴室）  
Solo：（抓起浴袍）

-Illya:。。【想了想，开始脱衣】

*

【微博梗的Napollya版】

Gaby：Solo，为什么你看起来总是这么高兴，有什么诀窍吗  
Napoleon：不要和蠢人争论  
Illya：我不觉得这能行  
Napoleon：你说得对  
Illya：（啪！！！）

*

-如果拿破仑要勾搭有钱人

-估计伊利亚这样的他不会碰  
一看就是地主家的傻………………  
会比较难分手【。】

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
也可能觉得好骗  
之后装死就好了  
结果发现装死的后果是真的会被打死

-然后伊利亚吩咐下去：把欧洲翻过来也要给我找出那个混蛋拿破仑！

-伊利亚这种喜欢的不是擅长抽人耳光的平凡女子吗  
从未有过的心动

-手下们：少爷你！

-拿破仑觉得好骗 然后被倒耍 醒来发现自己绑在废弃罐头工厂里面

-hhhhhhhhhhhhh

-万一他就喜欢拿破仑这种油嘴滑舌爱小偷小摸的第三只手平凡男子呢

-感觉绑票现场

-拿破仑：别的就算了，我不能接受罐头食品，不

-因为跟外面那些单纯不做作的很不一样吗(

-伊利亚：（捏鼻梁）下次把他绑进餐厅厨房吊着

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚老妈：你当我之前的老公是吃素的吗？

-oleg:你要多少钱才肯离开我的儿子

-大佬既视感  
俄罗斯大佬2333  
（我是如何成为俄罗斯人的（并不

*

-感觉毛子也可以套一下德国笑话的梗

-行军中军队迷路拍了电报:我们现在偏离主干道，请问指挥部知道维也纳的方向吗？  
指挥部火速回复全文如下:  
知道。

-汶川地震，一个被掩埋者被俄罗斯救援队救出来时说：老子被挖出来看到外国人还以为把老子震到外国去了。

-我觉得换成拿破仑伊利亚可能这样：

（爆炸过后两个人都被各种杂物掩埋了）  
Illya（把Napoleon刨出来）  
Napoleon：……我是不是到了苏联的天堂了？  
Illya：？？？  
Napoleon：我自己的天堂应该有很多美女，但是我只看到了一个俄国人  
伊利亚:不，无神论没有天堂(把solo埋了回去)

-如果还有点头晕的话，可能还是“我只看到了一堆俄国人还都长得像Kuryakin”  
然后伊利亚把他埋了回去

*

-拿破仑送了伊利亚一件外套，并附赠纸条：拿破仑赠。

-后来那件外套在任务中毁了

-于是拿破仑又搞了件一模一样的，并附：拿破仑再赠。  
伊利亚：…………换个款式行吗？！

*

-伊利亚端上了一碗俄国菜  
拿破仑：这啥  
伊利亚：我正式邀请你尝尝这美味的东西  
拿破仑（吃了一口）  
伊利亚：我在跟菜说话

-菜：我也得敢吃拿破仑……

-菜在拿破仑体内……

-噫微妙  
莫名觉得有点黄怎么破

*

-拿破仑穿着浴袍包着头发敷面膜手里还拿着一杯红酒  
伊利亚拉开卧室门  
伊利亚退出去把门关上了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-拿破仑：做指甲吗。  
伊利亚：不！（惊醒）

*

-“我跟你说对家的俄罗斯小伙人高马大工作稳定这三年业绩可好了但经不住精神有毛病一直在纠结他爸妈的事情但人呢心眼是好的我们留你们两先单独处处看合不合得来”  
“来来来科利亚金看好了啊这就是你相亲对象美帝国主义的头牌cia别的不会就偷鸡摸狗可厉害了四国警察靠好运才抓到他还会说多种语言自学成才人还有纽约公寓”  
拿破仑&伊利亚:“我没有我不是”

-“看看我老婆，全剧组一人低头万人抬头，颜好腿长智商高，有钱有房有八百箱衣服首饰，家里红旗不倒家外彩旗飘飘。”  
Victoria：没错，就是你爸爸我。没毛病。没瑕疵。

-不对，这个地方应该是，没错，  
是你妈咪我，妈咪向你问好(不是

*

【前情：Gaby扮演者Alicia Vikander坎妹最近在和法鲨谈恋爱】

-我十分想让舅舅局2有法鲨演反派2333  
法鲨和坎妹对戏233333

-Gaby：我睡他换取情报  
Solo & Illya：？？？  
反派法鲨：？？？

-希望2里砍妹能说服男朋友来  
“舅舅局要拍2了很好玩你来客串”

-“这个片好玩你来陪我”

-砍妹现在拍古墓丽影更黑了  
哈哈哈哈哈 冷漠23333

-我还蛮想看法鲨演舅舅局反派的  
法鲨的一点儿德国血统【。】  
要是片里法鲨再演纳粹  
试图泡砍妹

-拿破仑：……那个人有问题  
伊利亚：（敲手指）

-哇我也想！！！！

-盖比：？？？我就是想一边睡他一边搞情报啊？？？  
拿破仑 & 伊利亚 ：扶额

-鲨鲨应该比较贵？

-盖比：他叽叽大  
（我都什么脑洞）

-伊利亚：（不禁怀疑起了自己的大小）  
拿破仑：（装没怀疑自己的大小）

*

【前提：锤不是INS关注了绑缚嘛，不是五十度灰嘛，于是↓）

-KGB面对壕玩绳结打开了新世界的大门  
CIA：我不玩这个  
KGB：“啪！”（来了个KISS）  
Gaby：你们玩我先走了

-Gaby不想在安全屋里看到捆绑道具，烧了

-哈哈哈才不会，我要让他们在壕的城堡里面对一堆道具

-Gaby：万恶的资本主义  
Napoleon：这回不是我  
Illya：（兴奋）

-社会主义毒瘤！

*

-我觉得伊利亚泡标准浴缸应该是那种脚进去了胸口就出水了的窘境(？？？)

-是的23333脚搭在浴缸边缘哈哈哈哈）

-推门目睹伊利亚泡浴缸的拿破仑——  
拿破仑：（猜到了）  
拿破仑：惊不惊喜？赤不赤鸡？  
伊利亚：糊你一脸洗澡水和泡泡

-伊利亚认真思考把他的三件套直接水洗了的可能性

*

拿破仑:伊柳沙。  
伊利亚:拿破仑。  
双方纷纷陷入了被对方用自己(妈才喊的)小名称呼的谜之状态。  
……唯一破解方式:晚饭吃什么(？？？？？？)

*

【前情：还蛮想看伊利亚给受重伤的拿破仑唱毛子童谣的】

-拿破仑：？？？  
伊利亚：我在试着让你睡觉  
拿破仑：还是给我一个KGB之吻吧

-拿破仑(口哨):睡吧，小熊宝宝——  
伊利亚:别吹了。

*

-“从一到十，你有多喜欢我？”  
“零。”  
“这里面没有——”  
“就是零。”

-拿破仑：KGB没教你甜言蜜语，我懂了  
伊利亚：教了，没教我怎么对美国产的蠢货说甜言蜜语

*

【前情：双Omega脑洞】

-我的润滑剂分你一半  
我的自慰套装可好用了你要不要试试

Solo: 带你领教新时代Omega的优秀作风  
Illya：我可去你的吧  
双O可以脑补女生之间互问化妆品  
你的抑制剂是什么牌子的  
Solo：最好的牌子是XX  
Illya：明明是OO  
Solo：品位低下的苏联人  
Illya：有眼无珠的美国人

Solo：Omega都像你这样，不享受人生乐趣，简直白活…你连［哔———］都没用过？？？我的老天啊，同志你是不是晚生了一百年？

Gaby：仿佛感到隔壁有人在发情  
Solo：是Illya，他不好好自慰所以你闻到的是他  
Illya：…是Solo，他天天自慰所以你闻到的是他  
Gaby：你们聊，你们聊


	2. Chapter 2

【前情：脑洞了老司机！毛熊的群内小伙伴……】

-感觉illia真的好适合 青涩的各种角色

-青涩的话  
突然很想看老司机！伊利亚 VS 老司机！拿破仑

-………  
你……

-其实我觉得 Peril也可以hold住老司机的w  
毕竟特工

-这得花好多脑洞去想Illya经历了什么才能写成老司机啊哈哈哈哈哈

-之前看KGB搞乌鸦燕子。。。。  
可以脑洞KGB一开始想把伊利亚培养成乌鸦………………  
等等这好虐

-……

-天

-老妈被迫  
儿子也………………  
PASS……  
太虐了不敢想

-突然就......

-乌鸦太可怕了……

-拿破仑看伊利亚资料，啊真是个悲伤的故事

-乌鸦就不太可能进入舅舅局了吧

-其实不知道为什么 solo出卖色相感觉没什么

-Waverly会招吗……

-到了illia就莫名很虐

-Waverly不是招了拿破仑吗……  
到伊利亚真的很虐  
不如这样  
KGB想把伊利亚当成乌鸦培养  
小伊利亚：（揍）  
KGB：……算了算了让他观摩一下  
于是伊利亚：（目睹了各种滚床单）  
偶尔也派他出去泡个妹子  
完成的还好  
KGB：松口气，Oleg你来管他  
然后没多久跟拿破仑搭档  
拿破仑：啊这个搭档有悲伤的故事，我泡妞避着点  
结果某天伊利亚：你对那个姑娘的泡法会失败  
拿破仑：（失败）  
拿破仑：你咋知道  
伊利亚：（KGB的平静眼神）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈  
不要虐我们illya就可以了

-拿破仑：今天要泡这样一个妹子  
伊利亚：收起你那副架势真诚点  
拿破仑：？？？我很真诚啊  
伊利亚：再真诚一点  
（一小时后）  
拿破仑勾搭成功但是还没能上床  
伊利亚：（看我的）  
遂3P  
【啥！】

-（突然一句话开车）

-KGB在50年代搞过群P大会  
为了搞情报KGB真拼……  
50年代伊利亚还是20+年轻人哈哈哈哈

-啧啧

-然后某天拿破仑3P归来  
伊利亚：（平静的眼神）  
伊利亚拿出了KGB群P大会的资料给拿破仑参考  
拿破仑：我们可以探讨一下体位和技巧问题  
盖比：你们聊我先走了

-于是他们聊了个爽x

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
说不定在遇到男性目标时  
Waverly：我们这儿没有同性恋特工……  
拿破仑：我试试？  
伊利亚：（平静的眼神）

-illya不舍得 于是自己上了x

-不知为何我再次脑补了3P  
目标男性：幸运日  
【我都特么什么脑洞……】  
目标男性：bottom  
拿破仑 & 伊利亚：Top

-结果两人为了怎么让目标被艹了个爽打了起来  
（一秒变成逗比……）  
目标：？？？  
目标：所以到底谁来艹我

*

【前情：聊到了环太平洋】

-我超喜欢机甲hhhhhh  
woc  
进入大脑这台词  
太【x】

-进入大脑2333  
我其实很想看拿破仑和伊利亚双双被逮住  
然后反派连上机器  
【我们要进入你们的大脑挖出情报】  
拿破仑&伊利亚：WTF要糟

-觉得他们俩……  
配合前  
磨合……  
怕是要把人折磨死

-然后盖比前来营救  
救人时顺带毁掉机器  
拿破仑&伊利亚：？？？  
“盖比你把我们脑子连起来了”  
拿破仑：不要整天只想着你的俄国大地和你妈妈，哦你妈妈真好看  
伊利亚：走开  
伊利亚：不要看到一个女人就发情，不准看盖比  
盖比：（打电话给Waverly）我觉得我们得把反派的仪器运回来修一下

-hhhhhhh  
分享记忆什么的  
两个人的共同记忆就……

-好像有个文写了类似梗  
（就是《放任漂流》那篇）

-反派是要看他们俩上床吗【bu】

-不是啊反派本来想分别挖大脑的  
盖比救人时不小心踢到了接线（啥）  
N&I：懵逼

*

-拿破仑：哦我有点儿喜欢你  
伊利亚：我知道  
拿破仑：我觉得你也有点儿喜欢我  
伊利亚：（哼。）  
拿破仑：但是显然我们不搞在一起是最好的选择  
伊利亚：（点头）  
拿破仑：这真是我有史以来最短的一夜情了  
伊利亚：是一分钟

-拿破仑：以后别人问起我们怎么回事时，请一定告诉他们我们在床上地毯上桌上厨房里浴缸里搞了无数次  
伊利亚：（……就这表情 =_=）  
伊利亚：你没有那么持久

-↑这个毛熊是不是没有意识到他也在这个情景里

-他当然意识到了  
但是下意识地就想赢过拿破仑2333

-伊利亚：我要当上面那个  
拿破仑：社会主义教导你们不能在下面？  
伊利亚：社会主义教导我们不能被美国压在上面  
拿破仑：（想反驳又闭嘴了）  
拿破仑：你也没有那么持久

-↑不是说好了不搞在一起吗两位(

-是啊他们说完了并没有搞在一起2333  
史上最短的表白后立马分手达成共识2333  
妈的感觉有点好笑  
盖比：你们知道你们的对话多么引人起疑吗

-简直如同“电子竞技不需要视力”一般的“大国互怼不需要性能力”(？？？？)

-我觉得他们嘴炮起来可能真的有这种对话  
拿破仑：我相信KGB的同性恋相关资料会告诉你，在下面那个比较享受  
伊利亚：还有肛门撕裂伤和痔疮

*

-…我产之前想写的那个  
共用行李箱吧

-共用行李箱是两人共用一个箱子吗……  
另一个箱子装工具枪支？？？  
（脑补了摸出一条内裤穿上发现尺寸不对的两人）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不是啦  
大概就是  
说好的各带各的东西  
结果solo带太多衣服  
装不下  
偷偷往伊利亚的箱子里塞23333

-伊利亚啥反应

-梗的起源是来自微博那个总结电影里solo有多少套衣服的【x】

-哦哦哦

-被毫不留情的拿出来丢在了沙发上【x】

-你确实可以写他们的行李被炸【？】然后不得不分享内衣

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚：这丝绸内裤不合用  
拿破仑：那你就别穿  
伊利亚：太小  
拿破仑：不小，我知道你的尺寸  
伊利亚：？？？  
拿破仑：看男人的鼻子手指和鞋码就知道  
拿破仑：你想到哪去了

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-拿破仑摸出一条平角纯白棉质内裤  
伊利亚：（翻找）有内衣贼？？？  
拿破仑：（装没看到）  
拿破仑穿着呢（因为行李箱被炸）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈突然变成共享衣柜

-拿破仑：你应该感谢我多带了衣服  
伊利亚：要不是你犯蠢我们的行李箱不会被炸

-伊利亚：哈。哈。  
身高根本……  
尺码不对【x】

=拿破仑：我怎么知道他们在行李箱里藏了炸弹  
拿破仑：不在床下安放炸弹是对我技能的侮辱  
伊利亚：（KGB平静的眼神）

-solo的衣服到illya身上会不会是  
裤子短一截

-于是伊利亚挂空挡。。。。  
会的233

-外套大一圈【x】

-拿破仑：隔着伊利亚的裤子欣赏他的不爽  
袖子还短一截呢  
伊利亚：（揍拿破仑之前的眼神）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太坏了穿着对方内裤还一本正经胡说八道  
怕是要冲上去把裤子扒下来验货【x】

*

-拿破仑：（教盖比）KGB不具有代表性，我建议用Waverly实验

-伊利亚：我的克格勃生涯遇到了有史以来最严峻的考验

-Waverly：？？？

-Waverly心里苦

-hhhhhhhhhhhhh伊利亚自从跟资产阶级呆在一起以后

-每天都受到严峻考验HHH

-每天都要枕着马克思主义入睡了【bu】

-默念资产阶级的腐朽银荡  
肥肠银荡

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
莫名觉得可爱了

-伊利亚日常苦逼2333  
Waverly：我把你们当下属你们却想睡我（不）

-关键是配合锤那个身高  
196的苦逼hhhhhh太可爱

-伊利亚：我把你当搭档你却想睡我  
拿破仑：没错没毛病就是你搭档我

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
拿破仑：没错我一直想睡你，需要向组织提交申请吗

-伊利亚：我们苏联人不和资产阶级睡

*

【前情：写珠宝沙龙第三章时对纸团大战的衍生脑洞】

-顶级特务菜鸡互啄

-我觉得这两个人在Gaby看来简直无语2333

-盖比:(白眼白眼白眼

-顶级特务的对手戏竟然是纸团大战  
意不意外，惊不惊喜？

-输了的人负责把纸团烧掉或者放进碎纸机吗23333

-输了的人打扫卫生  
一手拿文件夹当盾牌一手纸团  
然后某天伊利亚做了个弹弓  
正好拿破仑过生日  
伊利亚：拿着  
拿破仑：（拆）  
拿破仑：“你给我防护镜干嘛”  
第二天上班伊利亚掏出了弹弓……

-现代办公室au这两要是玩彩弹估计打得可凶

-我也觉得  
感觉可以写一个办公室彩弹大战【啥】

-盖比买完东西回来发现拿破仑眼眶周围一圈防护镜印

-然后某天Waverly推门进来不幸………………

-“……boys?”  
今天幼儿园大班班主任也想要辞职

-然后全UNCLE都逐渐染上了这个毛病。。。  
盖比忍无可忍开始反击

-这样机密文件哪天也扔进去了……

-机密文件都是先放好的2333  
废弃文件都先涂黑再做成纸团

-真想看哪天纸团里写小句子然后扔出去了……  
→但是从来没有被打开看过，真是太be flag了。

-你够  
或者某一天盖比随手打开一个纸团  
伊利亚的笔迹：拿破仑是猪  
拿破仑的笔迹：伊利亚有个不错的屁股  
盖比：？？？

-还有一个是俄语的

-盖比查字典ING  
发现啥？

-盖比:拿破仑这个我看不懂  
然后破轮笑了笑什么都没说

-flag...

 

*

 

【小伙伴参观铁达尼号展览】

-刚从泰坦尼克上回来  
啊头等舱吃得真好……

-【。】  
小羊排……？

-菜单.jpg

-每样都想吃怎么破

-只能自己整了(。)  
三等舱也不算吃的很差  
辣个楼梯  
不让上不然估计全是人2333  
东西也不是很多  
（照片们）

-哼哼和锤如果上了类似的船。。。。

-不过他们还真的冻了个淡水冰山

-伊利亚一身打扮怎么看都是三等舱的2333  
这船里还有土耳其浴室

-哈哈哈哈哈哈是的  
盖比：二等舱客房

-头等一张票相当于现在四万一千刀

-破仑：微笑

-破轮拿出了自己装衣服的手提箱

-伊利亚：抓过扔进了海里

-破轮:？？？

-头等的客房

-你觉得他们要是去一艘“怀疑可能要被反派炸沉”的豪华游轮调查  
是不是很铁达尼

-救生艇还正好不够就非常铁达尼

-感觉我们聊出了一篇文

-破轮:you jump——  
话音未落伊利亚就已经go swimming了

-DUANG……  
破仑：好吧 I jump  
DUANG X 2

-落到了三层甲板上

-哈哈哈哈是的  
盖比：不认识他们

-盖比从二等舱的餐厅里:再来一杯苹果酒  
一等二等的厨房是一个所以吃的都很好

-伊利亚估计三等舱都睡不了床  
通铺吗【。】  
“挪开点你这个共产主义者”  
“犹太人睡那边”

-把床脚挡板卸了才能躺全

-铁达尼电影感觉是铁架子床  
铁达尼舅舅局这个唯一不好写的，就是“这他妈是什么反派搞的鬼”  
伊利亚还可以当员工（机械修理什么的）  
给破仑和盖比倒茶  
破仑：请再拿一点小饼干  
伊利亚：一边白眼一边给他拿了  
半夜又被头等舱拎过去。。。。。  
伊利亚边脱衣服边吐槽这样每个员工都他妈的知道我们搞在一起了  
拿破仑：但这是最好的不在场证明……

-但是铁达尼号他们搞了个员工与乘客最大程度分开的政策  
锅炉工碗杂工这些住宿舍(最大的五十人一间) 通过专用走道去上班  
高级船员和服务生这些顾客才会脸熟

-高级船员伊利亚？？？

-可以有  
金发白马甲  
*吸锤

-破仑看一眼这样的伊利亚：吸

-伊利亚:嫌弃

-半夜要是伊利亚不出现绝对冲去三等舱  
盖比：离我远点你们俩基佬

 

*

【看了煎蛋的这个贴：http://jandan.net/2017/06/26/plumber.html】

-无神论者伊利亚，根据需要可以是任何宗教信徒的拿破仑  
假如  
他们  
遇到了一个邪教组织。

-我觉得这大概是破仑毛熊宿醉版的驱魔仪式

-说起来我那个学神学的朋友

-咋咧

-跟我说梵蒂冈有驱魔队伍是真的

-我晓得  
是真的

-我:？？？酷炫？？？

-【好歹SPN看了十二季。。。】  
驱魔在很多国家也确实存在  
而且也的确有很多鬼上身的谜之事件

-好像一年的驱魔事件不到三千的样子

-全球三千这个也很屌了呀

-拿破仑：这个任务透露出一股诡异感  
伊利亚：招摇撞骗，封建迷信  
盖比：加入那个邪教好像要干啥干啥  
韦弗利：他们还在秘密计划偷取什么什么毁灭世界  
破仑&伊利亚：好我们去  
（宗教仪式中）  
主持人进行仪式。  
破仑：（对伊利亚白眼）无聊  
伊利亚：蠢  
两人穿着大斗篷什么的23333  
然后还得背下仪式过程  
破仑：喝新鲜山羊血是什么鬼

-伊利亚:能被打伤的就能被打死  
拿破仑:你还看福尔摩斯？

-伊利亚：我这个仪式还有喝不干净的生水  
伊利亚：确信他们那么虔诚不是因为脑子里感染了寄生虫吗  
破仑：所有的血都难喝，我可以调配一下……  
伊利亚：他们闻得出来

-如果真的召唤出了个恶魔  
伊利亚：这个没脸的瘦长男比我还高  
拿破仑：眼睛还会发光，荧光剂对眼睛很有伤害  
伊利亚：居然还有烟雾特效

-拿破仑:情况危机的话我就告诉他这里有个克格勃。

-拿破仑：所以他们能骗来这么多钱是有原因的  
伊利亚：魔术效果不错  
如果恶魔要进行附身不知道会是怎样的剧情  
（恶魔附身中）  
伊利亚：走开，你戴荧光眼镜我也不会让你靠近的  
被附身的拿破仑：闭嘴把这家伙从我身体里赶出去  
伊利亚：*啪！*  
恶魔：？？？

-想到幽灵有一次附身了老康  
立马又窜了出来:“你脑子里都是些什么玩意儿！！！！”  
“龌龊！”

-哈哈哈哈哈哈老康就是这么屌  
老康在想啥  
三劈吗【。】

-老康的思想腐坏的一般人承受不住

-按老康那个人生经历，他怎么可能是个正常思想。。。  
如果破仑毛熊召唤出了谜之鬼魂  
鬼魂附身伊利亚：这身体真棒啊  
拿破仑一瓶圣水泼上去：这个克格勃在对我笑，绝对是被附身了


	3. Chapter 3

-突然想看拿破仑伊利亚办公室纸团大战

-为了打赢还偷了实验室防护镜  
“你五点钟方向”  
嗖地躲过彩弹并反击

-哈哈哈哈

-Waverly一开办公室门

-大家會玩輸蓋比

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-被扑了一身彩弹

-pinball吗？

-真人CS【。】

-舅舅局总部办公室日常  
舅舅局清洁工：我拒绝打扫那个美国人和俄国人和德国人的办公室

-伊利亞直接撲上去制止索羅

-然后两人工资取消

-Waverly：你们自己的办公室自己清理干净  
盖比：你西装毁了  
Waverly：扣出差费

-时间久了发现全UNCLE都下场了……  
拿破仑为了省事还偷了几件连体工装  
伊利亚：你竟然能找到我的尺寸我真是受宠若惊

*

-我覺得napollya可以搞個S的au，書本可以選本專講政治的，感覺兩人能在紙上用筆記吵起來～

-这个文写出来估计备注要比正文长。。。

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
可以

-破仑能从美国经济大萧条吵到六十年代太空竞赛

-绝对就是掉书袋大赛啊

-伊利亚能从农奴制吵到苏联建国。。。  
图书管理员盖比：再在书上乱涂乱画你们就把这书买下来  
第二天真多了两张支票  
盖比：你们聊，你们聊

-笑死了……

-而且他们俩吵起来

-伊利亚：先英语，急起来就俄语  
拿破仑：五国语言轮番上阵

-這設定萌！！！！  
吵不贏就畫拳頭

-拿破仑吵到后面还写起了调戏用法语情诗  
伊利亚：？？？

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚不会说德语吗哈哈哈

-（吵个架要搬出五本字典在旁）

-我没看过S，但是觉得好带感啊（。）

-说应该会，写起来看情况

-調侃伊利亞像少女鬧脾氣

-我觉得不能这么调侃。。。

-哈哈哈(。)

-苏联男人十分爷们【。】  
历史上也十分爷们

-圖書館員蓋比拿支票搧風

-调侃像少女，估计图书馆当晚就被炸了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-然后伊利亚就要炸了拿破仑的地址  
千万别写像少女  
生命危险23333

-拿破崙走去拿書時不小心踩到地雷

-不会的啦2333  
说不定伊利亚翻开书

-別嚇我

-发现里面弹了个恶作剧什么的

-哈哈哈哈哈～或是什麼政治宣傳單～兩人互相安利對方

-说不定吵着吵着，某天伊利亚一翻开上次吵的页面  
拿破仑写：前些天我们讲了XX和XXX，今天我在带着参考书过来时，来的路上花圃开放  
（附一支夹入的花）

-哦哦哦哦哦哦！這個讚

-伊利亚：………………图书馆附近有三条街经过花圃  
探案模式启动

-反間諜模式

-伊利亚大概一直觉得拿破仑这个是假名【。】

-哈哈哈哈哈哈  
名字梗玩一万年【。】

-所以想說反正都是假的，我就自己起一個cowboy

*

【看到一张金毛躺猫肚皮的萌照片】

-歐麥尬好可愛啊！！！！！

-狗子伊利亚：躺  
盖比：………………  
破仑：好好好开空调

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈开空调  
破仑儿：毛都给你剃掉

-破仑：接着铲屎  
破仑：我觉得我可以不用找女巫把你们变回去了  
然后被猫狗追着咬

-開空調！！！2333333333  
晚上睡覺發現床上被畫地盤

-破仑：双手叉腰  
狗子：假装不心虚  
盖比：白眼白眼白眼

-破仑要是给狗子剃毛的话，伊利亚恢复之后说不定会发现头发短了浑身的体毛都没了  
*刮刮乐（不）

-哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚：（恼恼成怒）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！肯定被咬死

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-我觉得他恼羞成怒是不大可能的，他羞之前肯定先复仇了

-剃屁股毛

-Illya变成一个光头

-蓋比：趁亂抓兩下

-然后伊利亚在头发长出来前拒绝出任务

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
戴帽子

-结果反派不小心打掉了帽子  
反派：噫僧侣？

-破仑：你不是喜欢戴帽子吗 让你带个够

-沒有眉毛呀

-伊利亚：（一拳打飞）无神论者！！！

*

-毛熊知道破仑喜欢赌，经过一系列谨慎的概率计算后赢了一个赌，于是破仑欠他一次  
毛熊去找盖比讨论怎么能让破仑吃个大亏什么的  
盖比：（从杂志上翻白眼）让他给你买个房子  
伊利亚：他买不起  
盖比：哦是吗  
破仑：（拍了一张房屋合约）  
破仑：我打算赢回来  
伊利亚：赌就赌  
伊利亚输。  
破仑把他拎到了裁缝店  
伊利亚：（看着薪水飞走）  
如此你来我往一段时间之后  
盖比：索罗，你今天的领带是不是伊利亚选的  
破仑：他打赌输的  
盖比：我就知道不是你的品味

-……gaaaaaaaaaay

-盖比：你有没有发现最近找你约会的姑娘变少了。  
伊利亚：（推门进办公室）  
盖比：（看了一眼伊利亚被破仑全套打理后的苏联风衣服）  
韦弗利：我是英国人，我理解

-哈哈哈哈哈！盖比表示：我不懂你们的情趣!

-盖比：烦死了你们离我远点（怎么就没人想着给我买点衣服）

-伊利亚/破仑：我没在示爱，我是打赌输了！

-脑补一万字互相买买买

-韦佛利：我是不懂你们的文化，在英国這已经是在求爱了?  
盖比：在全世界都是。

*

\- 腦洞：每次在伊利亞家過夜後都要順一點東西走的破輪  
每次都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的伊利亞，在發現貼身衣物開始減少時決定介入。

-很合理 ↑

-而且因為伊利亞東西超級少，所以要順走什麼東西就很有挑戰了～

-第一次是一只袜子  
伊利亚洗完衣服：？？？  
（和你一起开脑洞）  
伊利亚以为洗丢了

-賤人（俄語）！ 立馬明白  
哈哈哈哈哈哈迷惘的伊利亞！！！！

-第二次是笔筒少了一只铅笔  
伊利亚：可能我丢在办公桌上……  
办公桌铅笔数量没多

-肯定是在資產主義的影響下記憶力變差了

-不过在三人办公室有时候会随手拿只笔来用所以无所谓  
第三次伊利亚发现破仑不小心磕了一只杯子  
破仑：这就不成套了我帮你扔掉  
杯子磕破了一块2333  
伊利亚：你居然还有手滑的时候  
破仑笑了笑没有说话  
第四次，任务中他们的行李差点被炸  
衣服全都有缺失  
伊利亚什么都没发现  
第五次，伊利亚发现少了一只袖扣  
伊利亚：我一共就三对……………………

-袖釦！！！！！萌（謎之萌點

-“五次伊利亚没发现，一次发现破仑摸走他的东西”  
那你觉得+1的那部分怎么写

-拿破崙故意拿走伊利亞準備了好幾個月的求婚戒

-……………………我……大概不会选这个梗

-或者来经典的  
伊利亚：（拉开办公室门）Cowboy！！！手表还我！！！

-伊利亞：那不是給你的！ 破輪：所以我用偷的。 伊利亞： 不是，真的，那個是任務要用的。 破輪：囧  
哈哈哈哈哈太故意了！！

-如果是伊利亚给盖比准备的求婚戒指呢……【一秒flag】

-或者最后把伊利亚整个人摸走了(。)

-蓋比：你知道那裡面有監聽器吧？

-伊利亚：（拍开那只手

-破轮:早上好

*

-想到那个吸血鬼可以咬人大腿动脉才对的梗……  
伊利亚:为什么那些人身上没有疤？  
破轮:因为太容易被看见了所以一般我们不往那儿咬。  
伊利亚*沉思:那么……  
伊利亚:……等一哈。

-哈哈哈哈懂  
伊利亚：……那你们往哪里咬，手肘内侧？  
破仑比划了一下下三路

-破轮大概不用笔画，直接眼神下移

-伊利亚：这个位置……咬起来肯定很疼  
拿破仑：相信我，那个时候你不会注意到疼……

-伊利亚:你们真是太下流了

-拿破仑：（摊手）为了生存？  
盖比：难怪吸血鬼动不动就能迷惑他人  
拿破仑：因为长得不够好看，又不擅长社交的吸血鬼活不久

-拿破仑:此外戴银项链的人很多，但是穿银线内衣的至今我还没见过()

-我们好像完善了吸血鬼的历史bug设定【。】

-伊利亚在内心回忆自己的大腿内侧()

-拿破仑估计一眼就看出他在想啥【。】

*

【群里小伙伴聊到了口红】

-我感觉像ruby woo这种颜色什么肤色都涂着好看

-显老是真的x

-还有russian red

-正红色一生推！超级好看！

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
peril red（没有这个色）

-红色恐怖

-有哦，红色恐怖 （MAC Russian Red）  
超显白

-假装Russian red是红色恐怖  
完了 又种草

-那破仑该是个什么色。。。

-玫粉（不是）

-芭比粉哈哈哈哈

-我绝对不会涂的那种颜色  
Gaby裸色

-不知道破仑会不会是橘红色系

-我觉得破仑可能是那种很热烈的橘红色 或者是那种很沉稳的姨妈色

-破轮真的是难以捉摸  
变色唇膏

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-姨妈色。

-上下两个嘴唇要不一样的  
做不一样的拿破仑

-拿破仑 就 diva  
或者 sin

-diva好看！

-Diva++

-diva+1

-破輪：親愛的，為了你我可以是任何顏色

-很好就决定是破仑色了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一致同意了diva

-伊利亚大概拿一只蓝色涂了涂他的嘴

-我買的是sin  
謎之選色  
藍、哈哈哈哈哈哈

-dare you 之类的 也适合你们仑

-gaby：我他妈绿色 你们搞 我绿色

-gaby看着gaygay的二人，拿出裸色唇膏一顿涂

-哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚掏出了一把稀有色唇膏  
盖比：我帮你按住破仑

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
mac真是有毒

-論：俄羅斯特工的美感

-破仑：要不顺便给我涂个同色系指甲  
伊利亚：不！（惊醒）

-破輪騷包的把鞋襪也脫了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
破仑太坏了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
破仑：我的脸很珍贵

-笑飞  
solo估计都用的奢侈贵妇化妆品x

-某一天伊利亚问盖比：借我点遮瑕，我得掩盖一下脸上的淤青  
盖比头都不抬：问索罗去  
伊利亚：？？？  
然后去了  
拿破仑：要什么色系？（一字排开一堆贵妇化妆品）  
伊利亚：………………

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
笑死我了

-伊利亚内心：要不是你天天睡姑娘我都要怀疑你连睡觉都是穿女装【。】

-哈哈哈哈哈其实有可能  
穿姑娘的女装

-real有可能

-破轮:怎么可能呢。

-伊利亚打开卧室门

-不行太壮了c

-破轮:根本没有我的码。

-是不是直的难说

-穿不下

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-衣服都撑破了

-大码女装

-无比诱惑

-伊利亚：这双高跟鞋是你的尺码

-gay gay的

-笑吐

-拿破仑：为了讨目标欢心，她喜欢看男人穿女装

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚扭头就去找盖比要求换任务

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈特殊的癖好

-女装大佬


	4. Chapter 4

【作者我和犬居聊起了苏联军装】

-我记得有首歌就是一个基佬唱偷窥苏联士兵的主题说对面的尼基塔什么的2333

-苏联士兵感觉好看的挺多（就算不看脸，身材也……）

-制服伊利亚  
破轮: ……！

-想当初我写恋母情结那篇  
伊利亚：穿克格勃大衣  
破仑：（吸）

-伊利亚看到当初的小三角帽破轮不知道在想啥

-破轮:let me take it off from you  
伊利亚:do you mean 'let me take care——  
破轮:no

-十八岁高原红破轮……()

-一个大可爱(。

-然而【。】

-伊利亚还在想要怎么弄死他()

-然并卵2333

-伊利亚穿制服。  
破轮:  
破轮:(脑海里飞过千万种play)  
破轮:哦。

-我也觉得破仑脑内飞过各种play  
伊利亚：收一收，你那个淫乱的眼神收一收  
盖比：你们聊我先走了

-破轮发现伊利亚在看他的入伍档案  
破轮:那时候我才十六  
伊利亚看看他再看看照片  
伊利亚:  
伊利亚:你身上都发生了些啥。

-所以发生了啥23333  
难道不是现在更英俊了吗2333

-伊利亚故意的(拒绝夸赞美国人的美貌(。))

-破仑：暗搓搓开心？

-留到那啥啥的时候用俄语夸他用

-破仑：在床上还得学外语，心好累

-伊利亚:跟你们在一起全天都要讲英语，累的难道不是我和盖比()

-也是【。】

*

【今天聊到了开车（。】

-（贴哼哼照片）

-有翘臀的汉子通常比较Nice

-盯胸  
盯dang

-勒这么紧，都看到ru头了

-锤：盯。

-锤：猛盯～

-a姐:幽默，幽默.gif

-我觉得如果他们拍戏太累在沙发上休息的时候  
说不定哼过一会儿就发现睡着的锤手脚并用……  
哼：拍照片发给他太太

-錘嫂：這孩子乖了，上次跟小李子滾來滾去

-哼：原来上次就有这种操作？？？

\- 舔～超想看Napollya BDSM的?

-我觉得他们BDSM肯定要口塞

-这胸。。。。好奇到底有多大

-因为不口塞肯定吵了起来【。】

-哼：原来上次就有这种操作？？？  
吃醋的也跟錘滾來滾去

-D罩杯？

-然后不说话的话这两人又无聊【。】

-这对bdsm好像都是鲸太写的（

-伊利亞當D時：拜託給我耳塞！ 破輪當D時：咱們來聊天嘛！  
伊利亞默默拿出口塞

-Dom伊利亚：不，牛仔，你不能用那个皮鞭搭那个手铐

-锤是不是喜欢捆绑来着。。。

-Sub破仑：我会搭捆绑皮带  
Dom伊利亚：不他们不搭  
Sub破仑：这个时候我觉得得给你个口塞

-不搭的窘境！這個有畫面！

-好像还看过有一个3some的...

-Dom伊利亚：你敢用的话等我们换过来之后你就死定了  
Dom破仑：苏联式BDSM？硬核，硬核。  
Sub伊利亚：KGB有老师教。  
Dom破仑：社会，社会。  
Dom破仑：（你还有什么惊喜是朕不知道的.jpg）

-（贴哼哼肌肉照）

-胸比我大……  
【悲愤】

-比我大+1

-毛茸茸  
破仑和毛熊真搞在一起………………  
钢丝球X2

-哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝.jpg

-60年代可完全不爱剃毛的  
60-70年代都是体毛大法好

-那也不一定是钢丝球啊

-他们有肌肉

-毛长了自然就软了

-加体毛  
钢丝球的几率不小【。】

-。。。。  
好有画面感

-其实我更好奇，OOXX的时候夹到【】毛  
哇靠那酸爽

-这肌肉  
想到嫩哼时期  
跟现在画风差太多  
完全两个人啊

-還可以，還可以  
鋼絲球什麼的太有畫面了啦！可能是另一種情趣

-搞完一次在浴室默默检查各种擦伤（不）

-檢查到一半又開始摩擦了?咦

*

-滚出去旅游 刚刚打算出门吃晚饭 然后想起出门去商业街的地方必经的路上有个没安路灯的墓地(

-放心，鬼一般比较怕人

-主要是没有灯

-你有手机。

-虽然我也害pia  
还是怂  
路上没有人，然后我走到一半还爆了个灯

-信我。。。  
大部分鬼在挂了之后，都没啥能耐  
有能耐梵蒂冈驱魔人怎么就那么点儿，应该全球开花才是

-需要一个灵媒伊利亚  
不，无神论伊利亚也可以。

-伊利亚沉默着跟在你身旁  
还有一个暂时闭上嘴的破仑  
毕竟他们不可能活到2017

-我有kgb，可以挡一切，除了老大哥(

-墓地里老大哥晚上不管

-斯大林打德国的时候好像把当初抗德将军的画像又挂回来了  
打完又撤走

-苏联人民：习惯.jpg

-法国大使访问苏联，伊利亚在客厅里挂了真拿破仑的画像(。  
拿破仑:你就是不肯放过我的名字是吧。

-破仑怎么反击呢。。。

-……我想到的回答都很黄。

-请说。  
反正没人比破仑更黄

-there is always another battlefield for me to take the halter and ride(

-（复制进了谷歌翻译）  
哦我懂了（。）

-Q:拿破仑在这时会怎么做？  
A:像个牛仔一样做。

-伊利亚：（假装没有尴尬）  
盖比：（斜眼看了看他们俩）

-盖比:“伊利亚，你真是倔得像头牛。”  
拿破仑:“可不是嘛。”  
伊利亚:“闭嘴牛仔。”  
盖比:……  
伊利亚:  
伊利亚:(假装什么事情都没发生)

-刚刚叫了香菇鸡结果上来的是平菇烧鸭

-…………………………？  
这个走向？？？

-打回去重做了  
……害怕厨师往里吐口水

-这不是相当于破仑约了个姑娘结果来的是个KGB吗？？？  
打回去叫KGB把姑娘送回来又怀疑KGB丢窃听器……

-已经开始吃了

-破仑：算了就你了。  
伊利亚：？？？

*

【看到煎蛋上一个酒醉后买了军方X射线仪的贴】

-我仿佛看到了宿醉的破仑和毛熊  
酒醒后：我们买了啥！！！

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚：拒绝付款  
破仑：这一看就不是我会买的东西  
盖比：你们走开我要补觉

-快递员：妈的我只想放下东西走人  
快递员：谁先来卸货？？？

-破輪仿冒伊利亞的簽名簽收了

-伊利亚：不敢把账单交给Oleg  
Oleg：驳回！你自己付！  
韦弗利：拒绝  
盖比：看笑话  
伊利亚：模仿破仑的签名写了支票

-……  
仿佛学家长签字的小鬼

-最後是蓋比順走一台車了繳錢.  
韦弗利：...下次別這樣了. (還是默許了三人組)

*

-目前看过abo感觉可以的有两种:短的pwp和重点完全不在abo上的奇妙喜剧(……)  
重点完全放在性别上的长文不知为何基本都在往跑偏的方向走(。)

-这么一想，突然想看beta破仑和beta伊利亚  
伊利亚：狂暴如A，在调情上冷漠如B

-……(

-破仑：爱调情如A和O【。】  
盖比：……………………  
盖比：我以为两个都是A

-2b情侣组合()

-雙逼??

-ABO喜感一點的，非PWP的挺好看的～（PWP也不錯～這人沒下限了

-说不定破仑一个A或者B，假装成O  
然后竟然没人怀疑【。】  
伊利亚拿到破仑的资料：？？？  
伊利亚：人人都忙着假装不是O，你……  
破仑：O能得到最多的性爱呗

-不知道为啥想到gay圈各种姐妹称呼(

-因为虚假的姐妹情谊啊

-假裝O的A

-别人身上搜出防狼喷雾，破轮身上翻出一瓶花香味信息素吗(。)

-現代社會O的福利太好，忍不住拼命裝O,害得假裝發情期  
常常請例假說發情期，但其實是去博物館踩點了

-别的西皮可能写O装A比较多，然而到了拿破仑索罗这里……………………  
伊利亚：（白眼）

-beta伊利亚:冷漠。

-beta盖比：捂住鼻子  
beta x 3的舅舅局  
一个原本应该脾气稳定的beta伊利亚比A还狂暴  
一个理论上对性一般般的beta破仑比O还爱发情

-盖比:应该给拿破仑申请抑制剂配额  
拿破仑:市面上没有beta抑制剂  
伊利亚:苏联研发了一款  
拿破仑:(看伊利亚)  
拿破仑:副作用也太大了。

*

-想起之前有吸血鬼破仑，狼人伊利亚和小女巫盖比的文  
如果破仑是狼人，伊利亚是吸血鬼捏？？？？？

-高大的魔法师伊利亚 因为孔武有力每次战斗都用木魔法杖直接敲晕敌人 咒语是什么？不存在的

-破仑还是盗贼，本来找个骑士组队，想不到伊利亚其实是个暴力法

-暴力法师伊利亚，一言不合就把对方的法杖在膝盖上咔嚓一折（快住手啊你）

-让我想起李狗嗨。

-拿破仑：从前有个老人，把儿子叫到身边，他说，你既然能靠魔法，就不要靠体术(？)，你看，这是一根魔杖。  
伊利亚咔擦掰断了一个。  
拿破仑：但是三个魔杖在一起呢，就……  
伊利亚：*咔吧  
魔杖：？？？

-狼人拿破仑的话，那每次变身掉毛不是很令人心疼(……)

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈发际线（住手）  
伊利亚：我第一次知道欧洲有卷毛狼人

-胸毛和腹部毛都浓密，唯独头上毛少

-斯大林被喷一脸水.jpg

-吸血鬼伊利亚:你的变身有点好认。

-（在电脑前笑到腹痛）

-与此相对，伊利亚的毛怎么剪都会瞬间长回来  
(如果是惊情四百年系设定的话)  
德古拉系男吸血鬼的汗毛似乎会变成白色(……)

-感觉更可怕惹HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-破轮:你闻起来像泥土。  
伊利亚:你闻起来像畜生。

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个梗

-(嗅觉加点)

-破轮:危机，快，帮我脱衣服。  
伊利亚:？？？？？  
破轮:满月要出来了，我一个人没办法那么快，这身才穿过一次！  
盖比来了。  
盖比进门。  
盖比走了。

-第二天伊利亚还要打着伞带着衣服在荒山野岭里找全裸且不省人事的破轮。

-噗23333333333333  
破仑：这在以前你得入赘我的狼族  
伊利亚：（把衣服朝他头上一扔）

-伊利亚:之前你都怎么过的？难道不会有传闻吗  
拿破仑:我以前还能住城堡的时候可以找个相好把我拷起来。  
伊利亚:……


	5. Chapter 5

-锤的搞笑哭哭照.jpg

-哈哈哈哈哈

-这张怎么看着像产房照

-毕竟锤就没有好好演过哭戏()

-突然很想看哭哭的伊利亚（住脑）

-得了PTSD的伊利亚吗）

-没  
比如睫毛戳眼（快住脑）  
破仑：我给你吹吹  
毛熊：走开

-中了催泪弹  
破轮:(牺牲了口袋巾)

-伊利亚：（擤——）  
盖比：你的鼻子红红的  
破仑：雪橇驯鹿——（被揍）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-illya已经不是小男孩了应该不会哭了 除非破仑可能要死了…不，就算要死了也不一定会哭  
就顶多默默难过吧

-加油！想看哭哭伊利亚  
Gaby Illya：理都不理

-破仑：你看看你又来了（并顺手摸走被打倒的人的钱包）  
盖比：你们滚

*

-我在脑毛熊发现自己爱上破仑的心情  
脑补得眼泪汪汪不禁怜爱毛熊30s（。）  
然后又脑补破仑的心情  
结果只想到破仑决定暂时不跟人睡了，跑去跟Waverly打报备  
破仑：接下来两三个月我想暂时不接色诱任务  
Waverly：（从情报上抬起眼皮）  
破仑：借口就用任务中伤到大腿我需要一段时间让伤疤消褪些  
Waverly：你确定？  
破仑：您是英国人，您懂这种感受。  
日常黏个窃听器在破仑身上的毛熊：？？？  
Waverly大笔一挥批了三个月  
Waverly：那之后如果你决定继续请来这里延长时间  
毛熊：（想问原因但谜之沉默了）

-毛熊:(也没见到破仑跟谁睡)

-我一脑补毛熊的心态就俄国式深沉的苦情（并不）  
一脑补破仑我就觉得毛熊实在不应该患得患失，毕竟他选的对象……………………  
毛熊：（日常恨不得揍他一顿然舍不得）

-破轮:(抛媚眼)  
毛熊:(冷漠然而内心已经。)

-这两人脑回路完全不在一起竟然乳齿和谐（我一脑补他们的内心活动我就想笑）

-锤子“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”.jpg

-为啥是啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊jpg啦23333

-那就gif

-锤如果会写文估计……………………  
等一哈  
如果他有，估计并不奇怪（不快住脑）

-23333333  
亨亨:我报警了

*

【在看韩国的炸鸡吃播】

-（http://www.bilibili.com/video/av14171104/?from=search&seid=2671160989655630007）  
伤害所有人.gif  
收音话筒在领口，声音超清脆  
靠饿死了（毛熊砸家具）（但是留下了电脑）

-還好這兩個吃貨顏值不高，錘吃漢堡的話我可能就餓了?

-汉堡的咀嚼音就没那么清晰啦，或许，锤啃个烤肋排  
一大块肋排.jpg

-我要想想哼健身的意志力

-我已经饿到挠墙了。  
我正在健身（哭成狗子）  
不过一想到哼哼也不能这么吃，我就坦然了

-吃雞胸肉

-吸的明星和我一样不能多吃，我爽了。  
鸡胸肉很好吃啊！

-對呀！  
我都水煮然後當零食吃

-ASMR里面我不太喜欢说话声，我最喜欢自然声和咀嚼声（。）

-（然後正餐高熱量還油炸）

-接着看他啃鸡腿………………  
妈个鸡我明天就去吃肯德基（。）

-2333

-欸嘿嘿嘿.jpg

-锻炼不要看这种啦，就算当时不为所动也会在接下来几天被促进食欲的  
【不要问我为什么知道.jpg】

-今天生理期……（趁机看一眼）

-(可是不多吃会瘦)

-是啊（。）  
哭唧唧

-看哼喝汽水

-大家都一样（。）  
那我会很想喝汽水啊啊啊！  
我要一边吸哼一边喝汽水！

-还是流量快~【为发汽水在所不惜】

-我要让锤把汽水倒在哼哼身上然后吸！！！（←住脑）

-各种沟壑~

-（各种胸毛）（住脑again）

-哼有很多曲线可以盛~【闭嘴】

-看到那个吃炸鸡的吃到第三根鸡翅根了  
弹幕全都是：饿死了真的好饿，饿成狗，不要拦我我叫外卖了

-胸肌沟【喂】，腹肌，腰窝……【住口】

-破仑：你在我身上舔咖啡这一点有点奇怪  
毛熊：你到底还要不要我继续

-2333

-破仑：不加点炼乳吗你们苏联人爱甜

-舔酒精对皮肤不好【喂】

-毛熊：自暴自弃地挖了一坨冰淇淋盖在了Nipple上  
破仑：（被冻）

-2333

-破仑：还是给我咖啡吧

-还是奶油好……

-盖比打开门看到他们在桌上干啥

-老套但是好用

-盖比退后一步把门关上了。

-哈哈  
破仑:实际上我是想在（毛熊）床上或者沙发上

-毛熊：沙发不好洗

-晕倒之前都不忘躺沙发

-23333

-在桌子上真的会很磕的  
【不要问我为什么会知道.jpg】  
虽然破仑肉多【喂】

-毛熊：把破仑放在桌上  
毛熊：剥掉破仑的衣服  
毛熊：倒了一杯温咖啡  
破仑：？？？  
毛熊：开始吸  
破仑：哦请不要停

-破仑:拒绝.jpg——拒绝不能.jpg  
破仑:（仍旧试图往沙发转移）

-毛熊：吸完咖啡把破仑放在了沙发上

-感觉会在毛熊大意的时候（乘机扑倒上沙发）

-破仑：这样液体就不能用了

-2333

-毛熊：拿出了冰淇淋和奶油  
破仑：哦

-冰激凌很冷……  
会……夏天倒还好

-毛熊：华夫饼配果酱行吗

-【因为棍子脱落猝不及防徒手接过冰激凌】

-破仑：所以你是研究了我的一周做菜清单是吗

-巧克力碎~  
（慢慢在皮肤上融化【虽然实际上不慢】）

-破仑：除了甜食没有别的吗，我知道你的新陈代谢比我快但这是在侮辱我  
毛熊：端出了烤肋排

-破仑:……挣扎.jpg

-毛熊把肋排放在破仑身上并淋上了酱汁

-破仑:……不管别的，烤肋排冷了根本不好吃!【OOC】

-毛熊：我们KGB成长在西伯利亚……

-破仑:……哦。  
破仑除了无奈脸也……大概转身洗澡去了

-破仑：不来点配菜的土豆吗

-投降，我投降.jpg

-毛熊:有土豆沙拉。

-毛子土豆沙拉挺好吃的（认真脸）

-嗯【认真附和脸】  
喜欢沙拉

-红菜汤好像看情况（。）

-红菜汤……挺好看的

-突然一个电波梗。  
熊：你的信息素是威士忌的味道？(?_? )  
拿破仑：不，我只是刚喝了威士忌。(^-^) 

-染色效果很好的样子

-我接收到的普遍消息都是红菜汤难喝（。）

-……只欣赏过颜色

-拍拍（。）

-从未来菜单上划掉.jpg

-2333333  
破仑：知道拿破仑蛋糕嘛  
毛熊：知道  
毛熊往破仑身上挤了一坨奶油放一块苏打饼干再挤一坨奶油再放一块饼干

-一拿就破所以叫拿破仑!（蛋糕店小姐姐和我这么说来着）

-2333333  
淘宝有卖山寨版（。）

-一开始就觉得好吃但是每次总掉觉得好麻烦

-是的（。）

-厌烦胜过了食欲

-我一直在想他们俩如果有一个和外表不搭的信息素  
比如破仑闻起来很像女士香水（不）  
毛熊闻起来像红菜汤（住脑）

-拿破仑蛋糕那个很容易碎的画风也很破仑  
破仑：睡完妹子就跑.gif

\- 而且还是黑鸦片那种甜到爆炸的香，或者少女香。  
熊：(?_? )

-dei哈哈哈哈

-熊：介是什么操作

-毛熊：难怪你需要抑制剂  
破仑：你也没好到哪去

-那德国美少女岂不美滋滋，挎着拿破仑上街，一万个人回头想问她这么好闻的香水来自哪一家。

-哈哈哈哈对哒

-拿破仑：拿破仑家。

-你觉得毛熊是啥味儿比较好

-芒果软糖(。)  
或者红烧猪肘

-毛子芒果软糖很好吃的（。）

-dei  
我就是吃了你的安利

-（不能我一个人花钱&吃胖.jpg）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-有些ABO文会把受君写成奶糖口味或者啥软萌口味

-让我再吃一口.jpg

-毛熊要是闻起来像润滑剂呢（不）  
要是毛熊闻起来特别色情（不）

-196的芒果软糖alpha有什么问题。  
多反差萌啊(喂)

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得那个芒果软糖就直接是芒果加糖啊

-让我想起那个巨型小熊软糖。

-196的alpha浑身芒果加糖的气味

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
好甜

-我在想，要是毛熊闻起来非常不幸的是

-我：扑

-【】液的味道  
破仑：…………你等等。

-……

-毛熊：（所以我整天面无表情但是闻起来很色情是吗）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈破仑：你在我眼里永远很色情

-石楠花的味道!

-石楠花的味道哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
KGB里对他的记载一言难尽.jpg

-毛熊:才不是【液】

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
KGB可能还吐槽：你妈妈闻起来辣么纯洁的少女花香！  
KGB：你这孩子是小时候目睹了太多【】和【】和【】吗  
毛熊：死亡凝视  
毛熊：你以为我想要这种味道吗

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-没闻过石楠花的人:……咦，听起来很纯情~  
破仑:（偷笑.jpg）

-KGB：我投降，投降

-石楠花闻起来就很像【】液  
结果破仑某天抑制剂失效  
毛熊：哪来的少女香水.gif  
破仑：（。

-破仑:街口拐角的花店女孩  
（面不改色糊弄）

-后来破仑想装成跟人睡了，摸走毛熊一件毛衣就行  
毛熊：我毛衣呢  
破仑：拿毛衣当毛巾在身上擦了擦  
盖比：你们走开

-破仑哪天缺古龙水了:少喷一点抑制剂，拿自己毛衣

-毛熊发现自己待洗的毛衣频频失踪

-2333  
浓郁的少女花香淡一点（很多）就清新了【喂】

-说不定某天毛熊穿着短裤砸开隔壁破仑的旅馆房间门  
毛熊：把我的裤子还我  
破仑：我总不能上半身闻起来像刚睡过下半身泡在少女花香里（。）

-2333  
暴露体位【闭嘴】

-毛熊：你穿不上  
破仑：情人们盛赞我的屁股

-太激烈打翻了少女的香水（扯谎扯谎）  
【不由自主跟着盛赞.jpg】

-盖比已经对他们的混合味道见怪不怪

-情人们:还有胸!还有胸!很重要!很好揉!

-然而这一天（。）


	6. Chapter 6

【接上次的吃播梗】

-可惜六十年代摄像头还没有民用。。。  
不然可以写一个做菜狂魔主播破仑

-可以寫KGB偷錄？

-破仑：（穿着围裙）今天我打算做XXXX，菜谱在主页贴子下面bla bla bla bla（开始做）  
做完还吃  
网友：靠我想把主播一起吃掉！！！

-噢吼吼吼.jpg

-网友：看他的脸！他的胸！他的屁股！！！  
毛熊则是有一次吃饭时忘记关摄像头，盖比发现了，PO上了网  
网友：天辣他吃饭真可爱  
（我这都什么脑洞）  
于是网友们very喜欢看破仑做菜吃饭，看毛熊吃KGB（或者公司）食堂外卖  
网友：今天毛熊也是吃食堂  
网友：食堂菜谱我都会背了  
网友：来来回回就那几家外卖餐厅.jpg  
网友：他要是吃拿破仑索罗做的菜就好了  
网友：附议附议  
于是刷屏.jpg  
拿破仑今天做完菜发现网友在讨论  
韦弗利：无所谓啊反正你们都是蹭公司的网线.jpg  
韦弗利顺手就把毛熊盖比和破仑通过工作调到了欧洲（。）  
平时不关心网上杂讯的毛熊：？？？  
看过毛熊吃饭的破仑：………………  
盖比这天就强行把他们弄进一间办公室并装了摄像头  
破仑：这办公室还带厨房几个意思  
毛熊：？？？？？  
于是破仑：今天我的同事邀请我做菜并带来了她男盆友  
盖比把毛熊推进镜头，毛熊：WTF

-毛熊：禁止员工定外卖几个意思

-于是毛熊在旁边敲电脑工作，破仑在厨房搞菜  
盖比切换镜头给网友直播毛熊因为闻到香味心神不宁.jpg  
网友：天啦噜美苏冷战惹

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-想看直播Illya抬车  
满屏666

-网友：KGB太可怕了！！！！！

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
看Illya手撕汽车  
网友：我也想要这样的男友

-直播界红人  
破仑：没想到野蛮人的热度竟然比我高

-网友：这种动作需要腰力很好，这就等于在床上……嗯嗯嗯

-破仑菜做到一半毛熊被香味撩得受不了了问在做啥  
破仑一脸好笑的小表情被摄像头捕捉到了  
网友：弹幕刷屏  
做完菜，盖比说要减肥不能多吃，摄像头捕捉到毛熊吃得十分欢乐然而还要保持面无表情  
破仑：给个评价  
毛熊：能吃  
网友：天辣撸他怎么这么可爱23333

*

-我觉得可以想一个环太的舅舅局……………………  
（↑ 住脑你这flag）

-完全可以（撒花.jpg）

-已经有放任漂流那篇了，我觉得舅舅局环太很难写……

-写！

-没脑洞………………

-环太！  
学院时期！

-你写！！！  
唉对吼！  
学院时期（flag x 2……）

-我……  
欠着别人  
双萨的环太

-懂你……  
一个题材不写两遍【  
我：一个梗不写俩西皮（。）  
我觉得环太的学院时期

-环太学院！学生！谈恋爱

-挺适合他们互相戳脑的（不）

-……想起来还欠别人一部学生au……

-上级：考虑到隐私这种事，得等性格磨合好了才能让他们连个脑子

-好惨不想想下去了【

-然后学院，里面最出名的毛熊破仑  
天天干架  
其他学生：同步率最低肯定就是他们惹  
万一哪天  
来个突袭，缺人  
Oleg：拎伊利亚  
毛熊：？？？

-hhhhhhhh

-Sanders：破仑你跟Jones  
Jones：我们之前搭配还可以啊脑一下呗  
破仑：OK  
没脑成  
Sanders：？？？

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-然后这突袭

-万万没想到

-搞坏了学院的连脑设备

-没准达成了一时的合作

-Jones刚刚把设备脱下  
突袭一结束

-他们俩就弄成教学事故了

-破仑正在脱，毛熊在那边等Oleg挑一个搭档来脑脑看  
你想的没错

-托马斯小火车face.jpg

-连脑设备：let's bug.  
破仑毛熊直接被电了几十秒（。）  
结果  
好不容易把人救下来  
毛熊：WTF  
破仑：不我不想知道  
我平时还看ST  
我觉得  
环太的脑子链接  
很像ST的心灵融合.jpg

-毛熊会不会很容易出现 追兔子 的情况

-追兔子是啥梗（。）

-记忆迷失  
就是同步率不够  
一方迷失进了自己的记忆里  
而且另一个会被带着一起进去  
如果惨的话就一起迷失了

-我在盗梦里写过差不多的，不是很想再写第二遍……  
我也很想看ST的学院AU

-那就遮羞反应！  
因为不想让对方知道  
导致信息处理延迟

-学院里公认的那一对是Kirk和瓦肯人Spock  
另外一对，众人都是：那对儿美苏热战

-【就是想看他们俩开机甲翻车

-破仑毛熊：我们是因为突袭和机器bug被强行连脑了！遮不住（←喂）

-【  
你这样  
那就只有幽灵同步可以玩了

-（你知道一个梗不写两遍的痛苦的！）  
幽灵同步是啥（孤陋寡闻脸……）

-产生幻觉幻听

-哦哦哦

-觉得俩人脑子还连着

-是解开连脑的醉后反应

-差不多【  
感觉听起来很像

-整个学院目睹了

-情侣在一起久了会很同步

-破仑和毛熊行动同步  
学院：这两人没毛病吧

-我覺得索羅一定不會乖乖在學院待著

-破仑出去泡妞

-毛熊：三好高才生

-旁边还幽灵同步的毛熊：我脑子里看到了这个人的兴趣  
毛熊：你滚  
破仑：我也不想连着脑子好吗  
我感觉两个人意外连着脑子的话，可能比较好玩  
各种嫌弃（

-幽灵同步上课翘课【

-学院：我们在努力解开你们的脑子！！！  
学院：你们休息两天or暂时停课  
毛熊：不  
破仑：啊我这就去泡妞  
毛熊：你滚，你泡妞我能感觉到你在睡妹子  
破仑：哦那你要加入吗  
毛熊：奏凯我不3P

-hhhhhhhhhh

-学院：你们临时先住一起，方便我们科学家研究你们这个强行连脑  
破仑：难道断开之前我不能睡人吗  
毛熊：有我在你就别想  
厕所打架.gif  
学院众人和Oleg和Sanders：……………………  
于是环太因为这两个被迫同步的倒霉学生  
机甲研究得到了相当大的进展（不）

-哈哈哈哈哈！

-（仿佛整个文都是从学院连脑事故开始……最后喜闻乐见达成了一对儿（住脑）

* 

-我靠，一说死，我很想看舅局套到神夏203  
就是假死  
然后消失了一段时间  
Gaby对此事完全知情

-他跟着Gaby流水线式处理完后事

-毛熊估计要疯

-神夏203真的虐

-然后破仑一个人出去做任务

-不要这么BE啊啊啊

-我的天Gaby

-Illya和Gaby做做任务  
顺便颓废

-拒绝了上头排下来的新搭档

-盖比：你以前不喝酒

-对对

-伊利亚：灌伏特加和威士忌

-并把任务完成得像以前两人合作一样完美

-第三人称视角描写Illya的颓废

-酒精成瘾的Illya

-这个梗  
真是  
一个好文

-刺激死了

-赤鸡

-对对  
刺激刺激

-这就是那种超虐但是你忍不住想看（。）

-赶紧马下来

-而且你知道这会是篇好故事

-但夜半惊醒往嘴里无措地灌下安全屋里最后一瓶伏特加后

-其实成瘾也是好梗

-最后一个彩蛋，拿破仑：我没死，嘻嘻

-Illya：我打爆你的头

-他还是知道自己体内有什么东西正在崩塌

-到时候破仑回来可以帮他戒瘾

-假死梗我脑了八万遍！打算写的时候爬了个墙

-可能会闷声不响地哭或者震天动地猛砸房子，这么动不动折腾  
整个人麻木得像个越南战争退役军

-之类的  
刺激  
靠不行了  
我想现在飞回家写

-假死啊...Napoleon要有假死设定吗

-回去再复习神夏203

-对对对关于越南战争退役军我之前看过一个科普视频

-为了啥 做任务?

-你可以一开始就写破仑（假）挂惹

-肯定为了做任务吧

-偷了巨佬东西被悬赏脑袋?

-可能就破仑进了uncle得罪太多人或者什么的  
或者是为了做任务

-说他们本来在越南几乎都有毒瘾但是回美国就好了，就是因为回归了社会，有新鲜的刺激抹去了毒瘾的重要性

\- 看过那个油管科普

-然后就是盖比视角看到毛熊跟着处理后事，到崩溃，到酒瘾

-对对  
gaby视角太棒了

-Gaby太累了

-伊利亚可能还会半夜挣扎着醒来

-我靠……这太刺激了  
苍蝇搓手.gif

-应该是先隐忍，然后崩溃爆发，最后回归麻木（其实到最后那个阶段Napoleon要是再不回来就甭回来了

-然后回来就被打死

-受诅咒的俄罗斯老冰雕似的

-靠我突然想到结局  
一个是就正常发展

-但是破仑回来之后的描写就可以很甜啊

-非得让公主亲一口才能找回人性  
笑笑喔

-破仑回来，Illya很生气  
然后还有一个  
破仑回来，到舅局  
然后Illya正瞪着他  
破仑直接被远处的狙击暗杀

-illya想把Napoleon打爆！扬起拳头然后给了破轮一个熊抱

-请不要真的死2333

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-破轮：兄弟 很痛

-这个不敢了 我自己舍不得

-写过伊利亚假死梗……  
破轮:也许再也不会见到保洁小妹了……等等什么玩意——  
伊利亚:*厕所打架重复

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死

-破轮:就是这个感觉

-我觉得illya死掉的话Napoleon的反应更难表现

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈保洁小妹

-他这么爱演

-我觉得破仑应该会假装不在乎吧

-4的

-演Illya没死的状态？

-大家都这么热爱假死吗hhhhhh

-It was at this moment, that Solo knew - he fucked up.jpg

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对 ↑

-OMG越来越刺激了

-假死 特工必有梗

-确实了

-gaby假死 这两个人会发疯

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-杀了一切相关的人

-盖比假死这两个人真的疯了2333333333333

-世界要完蛋了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-gaby消失写日常小段子也挺好的 两个人肯定因为鸡毛蒜皮的事吵架  
所有间谍组下发通知：不要惹那对美国苏联搭档！！！

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-王男裁缝店差点被他们炸了

-除了威佛利没有人劝架

-在MI6和007打架

-两个人因为精神崩溃特别爱打人

-韦弗利：尽管去打

-007：我他妈

-韦弗利：关门放Solo和KGB

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 都疯了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈突然笑死

-Q会生气的

-对对哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-笑死我了

*

-以前和语c戏友开过Napoleon脑部受伤心智退化成幼小智障，负责看护他的Gaby在安全屋内被枪杀这种梗

-gaby消失这个文我看过！但这个脑更棒！

-你们为什么不把当时的语C存下来！！！（抓住摇晃）

-哈哈好恍恍惚惚恍恍惚惚恍恍惚惚恍恍惚惚

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈幼小智障这个形容

-ST TOS 舰长晃大副.gif

-Illya外出归来看到的就是垃圾堆里一个垃破轮和Gaby的尸体

-我靠

-↑这个也太报复社会

-刺激

-垃破仑什么鬼

-？？？

-？？？？？

-我戏友写了智障垃破轮对Gaby被杀的第一人称心描!!!!  
特别好吃

-？？？？？？？

-illya上山找头熊先爆打一顿

-拿破轮

-熊：？？？？？

-然后我还用小蛋糕贿赂了Napoleon的吻

-我胖虎今天谁来就捶谁

-Illya我觉得肯定手足无措了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-辣鸡破轮吗，新变体

-胖虎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑成狗

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-那破仑是小夫

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-和胖虎狼狈为奸还每天放生逼逼

-是我伊利亚打人不够疼还是你拿破仑转性了

-盖比是什么，静香吗

-家里特别有钱

-静香  
我他妈大雄

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-破轮静香  
妈啊

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么

-是我静香不够骚还是你胖虎心太高

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我要笑死了

-每天敲旅馆门都能看到破轮在洗澡

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎嘎

-洗澡梗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
笑死我了

-哪有这么不乖的小夫!

-笑出眼泪

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈耶

-笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
我不行了 笑出眼泪

-给她擦眼泪

-太可笑了

-脑补胖虎唱歌

-我觉得  
Napoleon应该是黑化版的那个好孩子

-静香这个裙子

-就学习很好，大雄情敌那个

-跟Gaby 同款

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈同款哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-p个耳环完美

-胖虎也经常穿那种夹克  
我literally笑死

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有毒

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么 胖虎唱歌  
笑死我了  
三个人的庆功宴  
都喝得醉醺醺

-胖虎太脏了

-两人起哄：Illya 唱首歌

-家里明明不穷但有盗窃癖的学霸班草Napoleon和被安排到他旁边坐同桌实施一优一差帮扶计划的胖虎Illya

-太脏了 不要学胖虎

-伊利亚：竟然唱的不错

-哈哈哈哈哈哈

-俄语歌真的很好听啊  
还有坐在后桌每天围观他俩在桌上画圆珠笔线的Gaby静香（

-伊利亚:为大家来一首喀秋莎(

-Illya能不能唱的好听x

-Napoleon一过线就被胖虎...

-突然想到那些年…破仑：回到教室座位前后故意讨你温柔的骂

-亨亨的歌喉:谜。  
亨亨的法语捷克语技能:完全没出现过

-故意讨你一过线就朝我胳膊扎来的圆规尖尖


	7. Chapter 7

【聊到了王男2……………前方高能预警！】

（港到写梗写文）

-我写会OOC

-你以为我就不OOC吗（。）  
每个作者都OOC的（最可怕的是官方OOC……）

-官方ooc2333

-看向了王男（住手）

-这么看电影岂不是ooc了电视剧

-但是官方OOC可以理直气壮  
我们：……………………  
我们毫不理直气壮（。。。）

-官方塞屎最为致命

-官方OOC：给我吃  
我们：痛哭流涕地吃  
同人作者OOC：给你们粮  
读者：奏凯

-王男2真的！！！  
我怀疑编剧是被爆头了之后没修复好

-这，太惨了（…）

-神特么跳崖式续集

-王男2我觉得还不如没有续集（。）

-不，能看到蛋哈并肩作战我还是一本满足的

-这倒是

-而且那个statesman太tm搞了…

-除此之外都就疯狂喂屎

-SteamMan………………（住脑）

-这公主真的是喂屎

-我看剧透说蛋蛋见家长了

-是的

-对23333333  
仿若作弊

-我：这个王室就这么随便地把一个随便和男人睡还抽烟喝酒的公主嫁了个特工

-这个公主完全是公主中的  
奇葩

-我：这个王室有病吧  
我：蛋蛋你的品味呢

-第一次见面没说几句话就走后门

-我：王室你是不是想遮掩丑闻你缩

-你们槽的我都不准备看了  
害怕

-明知道对方是他国特工，瞒着父母跟人同居

-我：哈利你都不帮蛋蛋调查一下公主吗！

-吵架之后直接吸大麻

-我本来只是想去电影院吸西装的

-WTF！！！！！

-我：有什么大阴谋（。）

-而且脑回路真的…  
就…

-公主中的奇行种

-奇行种哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-充满着资产阶级的腐败）。

-这么一想，要是在60年代  
这公主大概得开除皇室了  
破仑&毛熊：Kingsman品味不行啊  
毛熊：能等20年让一个特工之子插班，这一点就很难保证下一代特工质量  
毛熊：还充满了资产阶级的投机主义  
破仑：……

-伊利亚：“但是我很赞赏这部影片对于底层人民悲惨生活的描写”

-Solo表示蛋蛋这样不偷不抢的简直是四有青年

-哈哈哈哈哈哈这梗槽得好

-Solo：所以他到底看上了公主哪一点

-而且打了个胜利炮居然要谈恋爱见家长结婚！好可怕！溜了溜了！

-毛熊：可能是她愿意让人走后门  
破仑：（看了毛熊一眼）

-Solo：哥哥我一个任务睡了俩，你两个任务就结婚了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-我宁愿看同人，也好过这喂屎电影

-蛋蛋：（看向毛熊）你两个任务都输给了美国人（柏林墙，手表）  
毛熊：（想掀桌子被破仑按住）

-毛熊：（看向蛋蛋）你们差点被美国人烧了蛋蛋

-破仑：这么年轻就结婚了真不再考虑一下吗  
蛋蛋：你们俩在这种时局差不多也算结婚了  
盖比：终于有人懂我的感受了  
破仑&毛熊：我不是我没有

*

-你有没有想过  
海盗au的美苏美【】

-哦（。）  
海盗………………那破仑是杰克船长吗（。）

-其实不一定要加勒比设定【？  
可以就是那个年代下的嘛

-然而看到破仑毛熊你不觉得就是一个英俊的二逼小贼船长和苏联船上的大副吗……

-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
破仑：今天一定要干一票大的

-苏联船长Oleg：不把那个贼抓回来你就别回来！

-结果搞上了苏联的船

-然后小破船的船长（也就他一个人）拐走了苏联大副  
并掳走知道宝藏的盖比  
三人  
发现了核弹（住脑）  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-Illya：不好，上了贼船

-然后美国船和苏联船追杀舅舅局的小船

-hhhh 上了资本主义的船

-伊利亚：你他妈没告诉我这船是英国人的！

-哈哈哈哈哈哈

-破仑：深更半夜偷船谁看国旗！

-我要下船 这不是通往幼儿国的船！

-盖比：（晕船狂吐.gif）  
那反派  
鲨鲨吗  
盖比一边拆核弹一边顺手救了被诅咒的鲨鲨（。）

-美人鱼鲨↑

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要站这对bg了

-那等等 大反派呢..

-破仑还可以顺手被意大利船的大魔王睡了

-太順手了吧 帶感

-大魔王老公朝小破船扔弹头（。）  
伊利亚：开走了救生船但是被波及

破仑：好吧好吧我去救你

-女巫+疯狂的科学家？结了婚 然后为非作歹 先是诅咒法鲨 然后在制造核弹

-我也有过这种脑洞：三人组去搞导弹，结果导弹是老万搞的  
嘻嘻

-脑里只有帅气的海盗装【

-破仑戴着船长三角帽  
伊利亚：你怎么从来不脱帽致礼  
伊利亚：是头发太少吗

-hhhhh

-海盗不需要脱帽！

-资本主义的借口↑

*

-在上课【ntm  
（照片.jpg，一位睡着的红色卫衣童鞋出镜）

-前方红衫已经倒下  
（↑ 梗好冷）

-讲到巴西利卡了  
我上次写pwp就在考据巴西利卡【

-學以致用！

-其实有点想看伊利亚为了扮演建筑师不得不恶补知识（。）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-红杉倒下那个

-破仑：（看了眼参考书）似乎你要背的很多……

-你怕是要带我们去南极

-只要有ST粉就懂了2333

-轮机长：你说啥？

-轮机长表示不care  
“全星舰的红衫倒下我都会是最后一个”（住脑）

-發現號都是藍的  
（po图，星际求生日志）

-星舰求生指南  
英文名：红衫  
我：HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-一開始以為是主角的，結果半章就死了！哈哈哈哈哈

-《如何在分配成红衫的情况下尽可能存活到宇宙冒险最后一刻》

-Uhura：？  


-伊利亞：默默看著自己的紅色制服?

-我有个脑洞  
solo：毛，给我讲讲那个柱子呗  
毛子：这个柱子有典型的xxx风格，起源于十六世纪的欧洲，但是这里有现代化变种，主要体现在XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
十分钟后。  
solo：其实我想说这是被个不长眼的司机撞了之后补的……上个月刚修好……

-求生指南第一条：除了红衫，你起码得有个通讯官或者轮机长的职位  
求生指南第二条：你上学时怎么就不好好念书争取当个科学官或者驾驶员呢？！

-毛熊怒那破輪砸柱子

-破仑：我的腰  
盖比：我不想知道你们今天发生了啥，以及破仑为什么灰头土脸衣衫破烂，还有你也衣着不整  
破仑：我们没做  
毛熊：？！？！

-盖比：还有酒店门口的柱子是又怎么了 被空袭了吗

-毛熊：我们用了“get help”那招  
破仑：（。）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-get help？

-雷神3的梗嘛

-对啊

-毛熊抓起破仑扔倒了一片敌人  
破仑：站起来整了整西装  
盖比：目瞪口呆

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个脑洞好

-solo：真是太羞耻了  
毛子：那下回你扔我。  
solo看了看对方的体型：……算了算了

-毛熊：扔你还是扔Gaby，你选  
破仑：你在逼我不绅士  
毛子：抓起了破仑

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
毛子：有點兒沉？

-毛熊扔破仑前还得抖一抖  
破仑：盖比帮我捡一下赃物和装备——（被扔）

-solo：来啊！扔Waverly！

-Waverly：我97%地确定你不喜欢我但是我100%不care.jpg

-XDDDDDDD 這張厲害

-毛熊扔出了Waverly  
毛熊不想和你说话并向你扔出了一个Waverly  
对方朝UNCLE小组扔出了一只Harry（。）  
（王男梗）  
第三方敌人扔出了一只BJ妹子  
（BJ单身日记）  
破仑：是我被打到头还是Waverly与Harry为一个姑娘打起了架……

-我刚刚也在想休叔和脸的惊天一架

-盖比：拎着破仑毛熊溜了溜了

-蛤蛤蛤蛤

-蛋：梅林！梅林！别唱乡村公路了！！Harry被人打了！  
【突然一刀

-那种打架我可以看一整天

-蛋蛋丢出了一堆高科技装备  
毛熊：扔出了一只破仑  
破仑：等等机车在你另外一边——

-破仑：我拆

-盖比捂住了脸  
破仑和蛋蛋打了一会儿蛋蛋发现自己身上绝大多数装备都被小偷之手摸走了

-而solo突然披上床单冲天而去

-破仑：把一堆装备丢给毛熊让他研究  
盖比：你还太年轻（拍蛋蛋肩膀）  
破仑跟蛋蛋比小偷技能我觉得没悬念（。）

-蛋蛋应该不是solo的对手……

-蛋蛋大概只打得过gaby……

-他要是敢对gaby动手  
怕不是要被另外两个打爆

不行，kinsman×UNCLE的设定太棒  
两位老大 也曾为一个姑娘打过架  
现在就每天逛逛公园，看着下属们互相窃听

-蛋蛋要是敢和盖比对打  
毛熊：我这就让你见识一下KGB的KISS  
破仑：他会误解的，你直接打爆他就行

-然后

-蛋：谁特么要跟你kiss，我有女朋友

-梅老师要出来调解吗？

-毛熊和破仑嫌弃地看了一眼公主  
公主：欣赏地打量毛熊破仑

-还是录像.gif?

-让Roxy跟盖比百合组也不错

-我也觉得Roxy和Gaby合作好棒棒

-摸走各種高科技配件太有畫面了  
蛋蛋：等等，破輪為什麼我昨天給你的體內追蹤器會裝在伊利亞體內！？  
蓋比：你不要問！ 

-？？？？？？？？？

-伊利亞：把破輪丟出去，然後又把蛋蛋丟出去

-蛋蛋：…………啥？？？…………………………哦。  
破仑：微笑  
毛熊：恼羞成怒把破仑丢了出去

-蛋蛋：你是捅他鼻孔了吗？？你……  
盖比勒着他的脖子把他拖走了  
長官們：抽籤誰修窗戶

-一旁UNCLE头子和kingsman员工打得难解难分

-Roxy：邀请Gaby做指甲.JPG

-盖比欣然前往.jpg

-Waverly和Harry打架去了，Roxy和Gaby相约做指甲，蛋蛋、solo和毛子大眼瞪小眼。

-然后破仑拽着毛熊走了并催促蛋蛋陪女朋友  
毛熊：这招太损

-回来时发现Merlin正监督三个人打扫卫生.GIF

-破仑：我就是要这么干

*

-万一开会时破仑给毛熊发了一段大胸妹视频  
毛熊：妈的手机竟然响了

-把手機丟出去～哈哈哈

-其他特工探头探脑

-政敵AU

-其他人：原来Kuryakin喜欢这种大胸肉感类型  
盖比：瞄了一眼破仑的胸肌  
会议结束后Waverly目睹毛熊追杀破仑  
并喝了一杯茶  
全体UNCLE特工下注猜这回谁能赢：  
“Kuryakin.”“肯定是Kuryakin.”  
“不如我们赌Solo能坚持多久不被锁喉。”  
“我赌五分钟。”“三分钟。”  
“两分半。”  
盖比：我赌七分钟。  
破仑坚持了七分半。  
打完收工后盖比和破仑平分了赌金  
毛熊：愤愤地一把抢走了破仑那份并最后给了他一下  
破仑：嗷  
盖比：奏凯你们俩

-矮油太甜了！（明明是打架了）

-应该是，破仑：啵  
Illya：滚

-其实我觉得毛熊最后抢走了破仑赢的钱  
盖比：然后他给了Solo一个kiss  
输掉的特工们：Solo真惨  
盖比：（我可没说是哪种KISS）  
破仑：（第二天带着颧骨的淤青出现）  
特工们：更惨了  
毛熊：（面无表情

*

-我无聊到开始翻KINGSMAN的文…………  
看到新一篇，嗯，丘比特Harry  
突然想看丘比特拿破仑（你够……）  
Sanders：搞这个（丢出毛熊档案）

-那是啥（

-破仑：为啥是个苏联人  
就是主角之一是个丘比特  
为一个人制造各种偶遇牵线搭桥.jpg  
然后最后发现自己才是对方真爱的故事233333

-破仑：（各种撮合盖比和毛熊

-dei啊~  
想看头上冒出光圈和迷你小翅膀的破仑（

-毛熊：……（毛茸茸，想摸（。  
毛熊：你们丘比特不是应该射个箭就完事了吗  
破仑：第一次见你的时候我觉得这么做不太合适（掏出手枪

-哈哈哈差不多这样2333  
不如让破仑先接手盖比的爱情线  
然后发现真爱是个毛熊  
破仑：难搞

-毛熊：这个翅膀真的带的动你飞？  
破仑：（。

-Sanders假装成CIA和Oleg接头：这是我手下破仑  
破仑：（小声）你怎么认识苏联人  
Sanders：他和他老婆就是我牵的线

-老娘舅和小娘舅（不是

*

-我刚刚在想一个梗  
钢铁直男拿破仑和钢铁直男伊利亚

-讲！

-一次和UNCLE其他特工合作

-喵？

-盖比很熟他们俩所以很淡定，然后其他特工就：EXO ME？为什么你们俩拯救对方时搞得很谜？  
回去之后UNCLE内部八卦：美国人苏联人搞上了  
破仑毛熊：？？？我们不是我们没有  
然后踏上了漫长的“我们得证明自己是直男”之路  
破仑和UNCLE员工妹子调情，妹子：我知道了你不必掩饰  
拿破仑，钢铁直男，索罗：？？？  
伊利亚：（接到了Oleg电话）  
Oleg：（。）  
伊利亚：？？？？？  
不知道为啥觉得这个梗会很好笑.jpg

-专用BGM：I'm not gay 

-破仑和毛熊讨论：我们对男的都不感兴趣他们是怎么想的

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
好玩！

-破仑毛熊：我们少说几句

-然后亲，亲，亲  
亲！！！  
疯狂啃脸！

-下一次合作任务：UNCLE特工们发现破仑毛熊闭嘴了  
特工们：他们吵架了  
破仑毛熊：？？？？？

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好玩儿

-破仑毛熊陷入了“无论是日常互相吐槽还是保持距离都被误解”的悲剧中

-一起吃饭：众人指指点点  
故意分开：众人：他们是故意的

-破仑毛熊：从没觉得UNCLE食堂这么难熬  
韦弗利：我可以给你们少安排点色诱任务

-感受大家灼热的目光

-拿破仑（内心）：不求你了

-解釋無用！你們就是搞一起了！

-“我们不是我们没有”

-破仑：叹气

-真-钢铁直男X2

-毛熊打破仑：夫夫家暴

-盖比：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们也有今天

-破仑毛熊：闭嘴

-任务后互相缝合伤口：夫夫互相支持  
破仑毛熊：我们能换搭档吗

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
众人：他们是为了避风头

-破仑毛熊：（。）

-上司：换搭档？？麻烦你们吵架不要影响工作好吗

-毛熊：砸UNCLE食堂.gif

-哈哈哈哈哈哈

-破仑：摸走了每个八卦人士的钱包.gif

-破仑：（抱紧毛熊）冷静，illya，冷静

-众人：（还说没搞一起！）

-毛熊：我得冷静就是这样.jpg

-盖比面无表情喝一杯茶.jpg

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
真的是钢铁直男的搞gay日常

-Solo：我睡过的姑娘比毛子说过话的还多！

-UNCLE众人：我们是英国人，我们很懂

-毛子：？？？？你想死了

-破仑毛熊：求你们别懂

-我觉得按照电影里他俩也绝对能干出来

-dei  
我觉得那句应该是  
破仑：我睡过的妹子比和毛熊聊的天都多

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
众人：别解释了

-韦弗利头痛了一阵后：那好，下一个任务毛熊去色诱任务

-毛熊：紧张

-毛熊：一边跟妹子调情一边听破仑指导泡妞

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-UNCLE偷听他们线路的其他人：啊这样Solo会很心疼

-毛熊：你说的都是废话，没用，看我的

-“把心爱的男人送到别人床上去”“Solo自己睡得也不少肯定是Illya在报复”

-拿出伏特加准备灌醉妹子

-破仑：我真没有！

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-盖比：（淡定地把他们俩窃听器线路接给了UNCLE总部）

-淡定吧窃听器设置成外放

-不行了 这三个人让我想到怪奇物语的三个

-毛熊：我真的喜欢妹子！（小声：而且这个妹子床上技巧也很好）  
破仑：回来跟我聊聊  
UNCLE总部听他们俩单独聊天发现两人在聊床上技巧

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-总部：为什么你们在聊色诱技巧十八式

-第二天大家指指点点  
两人：费解

-盖比：无比淡定

-gaby：笑而不语

-盖比：终于把当妈的工作交给了整个UNCLE

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
why am i being a mother here，huh？

-全UNCLE总部都在脑补两个被国籍分开的同性恋人的八点档肥皂剧八百集真人直播

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
每天守着窃听器  
看看两个人的进展

-破仑毛熊：无法解释  
Sanders：你睡女人我不管，你睡个苏联人什么鬼  
破仑：我真没有  
Oleg：你别想回KGB了  
伊利亚：（。）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-UNCLE特工发现自己每天都在掉钱包&每天办公室都被搞破坏

-从此不敢带钱包上班

-盖比幸灾乐祸.jpg  
UNCLE特工：出任务不忘连个窃听器关注进展  
破仑毛熊：你们怎么不关注别人  
其他人：男人女人就这么回事嘛，男人和男人比较少见，还是冷战配对就更少见了  
你们俩要是拍成电影肯定大红大紫  
破仑：不我并不想出名  
毛熊：（掏出了狙击枪）  
其他人溜了溜了  
然后三人组出任务盖比就老找借口开溜（并不想当妈）  
破仑毛熊：为什么每一个UNCLE准备的安全屋都有十七八个UNCLE窃听器

-蹲守窃听器众人交换意见:他们一定是每次（和谐）都拿掉了窃听器！下次争取放更多！

-破仑毛熊：心好累

*

-想起一个脑洞  
三人工作挺忙于是没法好好吃个饭，然后一般情况下也不能不带盖比，不过破仑毛熊有点想单独来个工作午餐啥的  
然后老是没机会23333  
抓起个三明治然后敌人过来了  
喝汤喝到一半有狙击手（。）  
之类的（。）

-破仑:做饭做到一半不得不穿着围裙从碗柜里掏出手枪

-哈哈哈哈dei

-回来以后汤焦了  
毛熊:……

-（就想吃个饭然而老是被打断）

-破仑放下手枪回去拿起厨刀  
毛熊:(他围裙上还有血  
(美国精神病人破轮(不是))

-哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉是个段子  
难道到了后来  
破仑：（做饭又一次被打断）

-盖比进来  
盖比:？？？

-毛熊：我来（掏出了枪）

-捅人时客厅里还放着爱情歌曲(。)

-毛熊全程用枪指着被捆好的敌人等破仑做完饭  
破仑：端出了一桌菜  
毛熊：吃  
破仑毛熊：边吃边聊  
敌人：？？？

-敌人:(仿佛在看同志生活主题情景喜剧)

-中途敌人挣扎  
破仑：扔出一把餐叉  
毛熊：扔出一把餐刀

-毛熊摘了餐巾:我去洗碗了。(手枪从桌上滑给破轮

-破仑：（揍敌人.gif）

-破仑:你浪费了我花两个小时准备的汤


	8. Chapter 8

-刚刚翻其他西皮的旧文  
看到一篇讲嘴炮的  
突然很想看破仑毛熊嘴炮每个人（←你住脑……）

-辩论赛au！

-……………………掉书袋大赛吗（。）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
可以

-毛熊：对方的资本主义辩友，你对把牛奶倒入河中好维持价格却让人民忍饥挨饿有什么看法？  
破仑：对方的社会主义辩友，我很惊讶你竟然知道牛奶怎么拼写  
毛熊掀开桌子扑过去揍破仑，现场一片混乱.jpg

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

-破仑：对方的社会主义辩友，你对苏联时期造成的生产力分配不均和大饥荒有什么看法？

-我快笑死了……………

-毛熊：你们资本主义竟然教别国历史。  
破仑：（。）  
【美国人不知道其他国家←梗】

-笑出猪叫…  
这个真的太真实了

-破仑：你对古拉格有什么看法？

-我们班上同学以为埃及在亚洲的

-毛熊：你对美国入侵中东还搞出了911有什么看法  
韦弗利：绅士们，绅士们，矜持点

-这样可能以Illya掀桌告终

-计分的盖比笑到桌下.jpg

-破仑：请对方的社会主义辩友简述美苏科技竞赛中苏联的失误

-Illya：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

-（苏联搞计算机方向有点歪所以现在美国硅谷比较厉害）  
毛熊：……资本主义辩友你可以阐述一下登月造假事件经过  
破仑：我又没进NASA，不要听点小道消息就以为登月是假的  
毛熊：第一个上太空的又不是你们美国人

-不过我在想破仑毛熊要是嘴炮everyone，会是个什么结果……  
（互相嘴炮也很好玩啦，但我有点想看他们一致对外）  
破仑和毛熊在韦弗利办公室等韦弗利出现，两人因为某个争执打了起来但幅度不大——韦弗利打开门就看到两人揪着对方衣领靠很近仿佛要接吻  
韦弗利：……绅士们，这就有点意外了  
破仑：哦这是我们的前戏  
毛熊：！！！  
韦弗利：等我把任务安排好再继续  
盖比打开门：我找到那个文件了——你们在干嘛  
破仑：在前戏  
毛熊：！！！！！！！

-开屏前戏  
我：yooooooooo

-盖比：（配合地）说真的，上次敲开你们卧室门看到你们衣冠不整的时候，我觉得我应该戴墨镜  
破仑：（更加配合地）所以我们请你吃了饭  
韦弗利：……这是什么时候发生的？  
毛熊：（想辩解但是被破仑盖比阻止了）

-什么时候开始的？当然是从男厕所那次

-毛熊：（我迟早要死于这两人手里）

-某些真是一点就着啊，斜眼

-韦弗利：（艰难地）……男厕所。

-某些人  
忍耐力非常差

-破仑：相当“激烈”的会面  
韦弗利：（看了眼毛熊）

-一看到我就扑上来了

-毛熊：？？？  
事后盖比：我觉得韦弗利误会了

-真是让人喘不过气

-破仑：我们的确在男厕所激烈地打了一架  
盖比：他是英国人好伐  
毛熊：？？？？？

-而且毛子的确勒得我喘不过气

-破仑：英国人对这种关系更宽容  
毛熊：敌对关系吗

-我不知道您在想什么，长官

-这两人要是一致对外大概全是暗示梗（。）

*

-破仑：这看起来像邪恶科学家弄出的绿色毒药的液体是什么  
毛熊：（喝）  
破仑：你要突变狼人了吗

-哈哈哈哈霸氣的毛熊

-毛熊：（喝again）  
破仑：（。）

-不過看毛熊和蓋比的戲，說不定其實他不太會喝？哈哈哈哈

-我也觉得  
要是一杯倒就超有趣  
毕竟毛子们也承认“不是每个毛子都能喝”

-而且還要硬撐著不能被發現

-破仑：你醉了  
毛熊：我没有  
破仑：你在摸我屁股  
毛熊：（看了看自己的手）  
毛熊：哦它放错地方了

盖比：所以这个KGB是喝醉了就会动手动脚吗  
破仑：（顶着一头乱毛）对  
盖比：早知道那天我就该逼他喝  
破仑：那你可能第二天下不了床  
盖比：我不想知道这么多细节

伊利亚：我想睡谁就睡谁  
破仑：对我领教过了  
盖比：（。）  
盖比：还断片着，我懂了

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈這個太好笑了  
酒後亂性還要一臉正經

-我觉得这两个人的嘴炮我能看一整天

-想知道清醒之后的伊利亚……

-伊利亚：（装失忆）  
破仑：你应该认得出自己的指纹吧

-2333  
破仑:你昨天不是没醉么:)

-伊利亚：所以这就是你今天没穿上衣的原因  
破仑：（从身上取下了取指纹的纸）  
破仑：屁股上的要看吗

-（觉得破仑还会有完整的齿痕）

-伊利亚：万一你趁我醉倒把手按在你屁股上——  
（锤牙口好可能不太好认）  
破仑：我自己造不出这种淤青程度

-伊利亚:强撑.jpg

-破仑：（意味深长的眼神）

-伊利亚:内心剧烈动摇.jpg

-疯狂暗示.jpg

-哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得破仑能靠这个威胁毛熊干这干那

-哈哈哈哈哈！毛熊堅決否認，破輪晃了晃手中的磁卡：你希望這是昨晚我房間監聽器的錄音還是核武的研究紀錄？

*

-PO图：食人族遇到欧洲各国.jpg  
突然想起这个2333

-拿破仑：Peril.  
伊利亚：干嘛。  
拿破仑：（戳）  
伊利亚：（掀桌子）  
拿破仑：看来你们苏联人真的是不被挑衅就毛都干不成  
伊利亚：（掀翻拿破仑并干了个爽）

-為什麼一定要先戳一下啦哈哈哈哈哈

-拿破仑：下次我会挑个更好的时间挑衅你  
伊利亚：（喝）  
大概是没发生啥事毛熊也不会暴走……吧（。）  
一有事发生毛熊就开始摔（。。。）

-破輪：咱們來睡？   
伊利亞：不要！   
破輪把伊利亞睡了  
伊利亞：你這賤人找死！  
把破輪睡回來。   
破輪（滿足）：果然要怎麼收穫先怎麼栽。

-差不多 ↑

-感覺俄羅斯人不惹他們就是一群單純傻逼（想到上次的軍隊視頻）

-是的2333  
毛子们真可爱（只要我不惹他们）  
（我也不敢惹……）

-破仑一旦掌握了诀窍感觉就会天天顺毛捋伊利亚  
盖比：他是不是一周都没破坏点家具了，Solo你干了啥  
破仑：他  
伊利亚：（掀翻破仑并把盖比推出门外并干了个爽）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-（论如何用三句话讲完一个万字PWP ↑）

*

-我有点想看一个舅舅局AU  
假如破仑需要找个不会惹麻烦的伴侣，能拿得出手的那种（当然了现代AU啦）  
毛熊：需要钱or俄罗斯邮寄新娘（←）  
两人达成协议……  
这个梗很老了不过我有点想看  
包养梗（。）

-包養??最後毛熊發現為什麼都是他去打苦工養破輪

-也许2333  
这个梗我还没想好

-拇指.jpg

-按伊利亚的画风，要是破仑带他去某个酒会  
然后太太小姐们一眼看中毛熊  
破仑：（发现自己的伴儿在忍耐女人们捏他胳膊和屁股）  
（然后有个男的过来揩油）  
伊利亚：（摔）  
破仑：这可和我期待的“不会惹麻烦”差别有点大  
（这包养协议分分钟要崩）

-哈哈哈哈哈哈

-伊利亚：我又没抱怨你跟其他人调情  
伊利亚：你付我钱不就是为了这个  
拿破仑：（…………好像逻辑正确）

-不惹麻煩的設定太一廂情願

-破仑可能一开始想找一个不会纠缠结婚的妹子当伴儿  
以防狂蜂浪蝶  
结果看到邮寄新娘里偶尔还有男人（。）  
破仑：（就他了）  
伊利亚：？？？？？  
伊利亚：我他妈就这么拿到绿卡有点懵逼

-假如伊利亚想带妈妈离开俄国，估计逻辑可以  
毛熊：最简单的方式大概是结婚

-拍楼上屁股.jpg

-（签证官Oleg：没错你这样估计美国女人爱死你了）  
然后真有人选他  
伊利亚：………………是个男的  
破仑：我就需要有个人跟我维持个一两年保养关系……  
伊利亚：（为了绿卡）  
然后偶尔在别人面前假装恩爱什么的233333

*

-哈哈哈哈哈！伊利亞可能只是不喜歡口紅在臉上

-破仑：不涂口红那涂点果酱——（被伊利亚掀翻）

-蓋比：我這兒有鯡魚罐頭。 破輪：跑走。 伊利亞：其實挺好吃的。

-（工作中）  
破仑：妈的弹药用完了  
毛熊；我还有  
破仑：我就知道你还有存货

-笑死

-毛熊从包里掏出一个鲱鱼罐头  
破仑：你等等你让我跑出两公里再——（毛熊已经把罐头撬开一个口并扔了出去）  
盖比：你们俩掉进下水道了吗  
盖比：不这比下水道还糟，不，不准上我的车

-hhhhhhh

-破仑毛熊只得偷了辆车才能回去并且那车不得不报废了因为洗不干净那味儿  
韦弗利：批准采购更多鲱鱼罐头的报告.jpg

-哈哈哈哈哈批准！

-采购项目：生化武器

-破輪：恐怖你欠我一套手工西裝。  
拿破崙·即便我喜歡你也不代表你可以惡搞我西裝·索羅

-偷看UNCLE账单的CIA和KGB大佬：不好啦！！！！！英国佬搞新的生化武器啦！！！！老大我们也要跟上啊！

-韦佛利：呵呵（掏出haggis

-韦弗利：朝他们扔英国菜

-英国菜赢了

-CIA与KGB抱头鼠窜ing

-毛子：我们得去跟爱斯基摩人进口腌海雀

-腌海雀！！！我记得这个！（看萌菌物语学会de）  
可怕！！！！！

-世界黑暗料理大战.mp4

-查了一下醃海雀?嚇死我了  
我還以為海豹屎已經很恐怖了

-腌海雀更可怕你懂（。）  
世界黑暗料理大战.avi

-CIA：操，输了输了  
这个脑洞我觉得可以

-毛熊：在俄罗斯邻居蒙古和中国，有一种食物叫——（毛熊拿出了皮蛋）

-三人组互相搞黑暗料理恶心另外两位

-破仑：除了颜色诡异这纹路还挺好看

-solo：我真是日了

-德国有啥恶心料理  
血肠吗（。）

-皮蛋其实只是吃法上的问题吧算不上生化武器

-我看过外国人吃皮蛋

-最后变成了韦佛利和毛子的战争

-大部分觉得炒鸡恶心2333

-皮蛋还不错呀 味道

-破仑：虽然没去过中国但我吃过鸡爪——

-都是直接吃不该配白粥酱油+香油凉拌么

-毛熊：嚼  
盖比：嚼

-皮蛋瘦肉粥超好吃

-毛熊&盖比：意外地发现好吃  
外国人不懂的嘛2333

-皮蛋+酱油也是！

-外国人好多觉得皮蛋是黑暗料理2333  
我觉得该放酱油醋辣椒（。）

-皮蛋我喜欢蘸醋  
不对松花蛋蘸醋

-我生吃过一整只蛋

-solo：在中国西南，劳动人民都吃用油汤熬煮的下水

-那个味道 emmmmmmm

-盖比：什么叫下水？

-不好形容

-solo：就是各种内脏，大肠啊，胃啊，肾啊，脑花啊

-说错了...应该是一口吃掉一只皮蛋  
毛子：哦。那至少还是煮熟了的  
盖比：？？？？？伊利亚你说什么？

-英美人不是很热爱腰子馅饼这种东西吗

-腰子馅饼我觉得听起来好可怕（。）  
虽然爆炒腰花挺好吃的

*

-发现一个小姐姐特别像性转Illya！

-Sei！

-有圖嗎？？

\- （图  
但是，找不到其他角度了。

-！  
感觉更像伊利亚他姐  
伊利亚：Cowboy这样那样这样那样非常烦人  
姐：揍一顿就好了  
姐：别说你打不过

-姐姐：睡他

-姐姐:在五分钟里你已经提起他50次了

-姐姐：你想睡他就直接上  
姐姐：我耳朵要起老茧了

-伊利亞：姊你的表情跟我另一個同事很像?

-盖比第一次见伊利亚姐姐  
盖比：（仰头）  
盖比：（又看了看她的高跟鞋）  
盖比：你们俄罗斯人都这么高吗？还穿高跟鞋……  
姐姐：我喜欢穿高跟鞋  
姐姐：（看伊利亚）她有点矮  
伊利亚：（捂脸）

-毛熊妈被迫在父亲的朋友中受欢迎——  
妈：保护好你姐  
伊利亚&姐：谁来我们杀了他  
伊利亚在KGB的风评不及他姐.jpg

-突然覺得蓋比和伊利亞姊好萌

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-姐姐又高又美力气又大

-可以开个论坛体

-伊利亚：打不过，打不过

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-没人敢骚扰他姐

-姐姐为了凑成自己和Gaby

-姊姊：伊利亞這小弱雞

-把苏美凑成了一对

-破仑：（打量姐姐）  
破仑：（看伊利亚）你们苏联人是不是都——

-防止近水楼台先得月

-伊利亚：是是是你闭嘴  
听说毛妹也分两种，一种普通妹子画风，一种“我们毛妹不需要男人保护”

-姐姐和维多利亚也很配啊

-那岂不是大魔王是被睡的那个  
大魔王：睡了破仑  
破仑：关门放姐姐  
大魔王：卒

-脑补破伦第一次见姐姐会是什么场景

-破仑内心：那儿有个又高又美的金发美人，面无表情，还穿高领毛衣  
破仑：有种奇怪的既视感  
破仑：（搭个讪先）  
姐姐：（面无表情低头看破仑

-法鲨笑.jpg

-伊利亚一赶到那家咖啡馆就看到破仑在撩他姐  
姐姐虽然没有掀桌子但是一脸想泼破仑咖啡的样子  
破仑：（既视感更强烈了怎么破）  
伊利亚走过来，和姐姐互相点了个头  
破仑：！  
破仑：我刚刚说觉得您面熟是真心话（俄语）

-馬上求饒

-破仑：Peril我见到了一位你的苏联同胞  
毛熊：这是我姐姐塔尼亚  
（随便写的名字……）  
破仑：（……）  
姐姐：（和毛熊互相亲脸）  
破仑：（盯毛熊）  
伊利亚：姐这是我那个美国搭档……怎么了（盯回去）  
破仑：你就从不对我做贴面礼  
伊利亚：（……俄罗斯见面礼要亲脸X3但是他不想亲破仑.jpg）

-不想親！ 破輪：來！ 伊利亞姊：去！ 伊利亞：不！

-姐姐:这是礼貌  
破伦:姐姐赛高！！！！

-伊利亚：（抗拒）  
姐姐：（盯）  
破仑：（发现伊利亚的弱点X1）  
姐姐对破仑亲亲亲X3  
破仑：（愉快地亲回去）  
伊利亚：……不。（挣扎）  
然后破仑目睹了姐姐暴力削弟.gif

-法鲨笑.jpg

-伊利亚被兜头打了一巴掌.gif

-一張圖引發的虛擬人物與實際家暴

-破仑：我猜你眼角的伤疤是你姐——

-.gif! XDDDDDDD 

-破仑：亏我还以为有什么悲伤的故事  
伊利亚：（无法反驳）

*

-德式幽默：  
（以色列网友）这妹子贼他妈火热啊  
（德国网友）我可以让你也变得贼他妈火热哦  
这位焚化炉形状的朋友:^)  
（以色列网友）哎哟喂汉斯你够了

-韦弗利，盖比，拿破仑和伊利亚走进了一家酒店。  
拿破仑点了一杯苏格兰威士忌。  
韦弗利：事实上，大部分英国人都更爱喝啤酒。  
盖比：打仗时就把苏格兰划分到了自己范围里对吧？  
韦弗利：苏格兰一直以来就是英国的领土——直到第三帝国开始搞事情。  
盖比：我们当年是可以把你们贵族的庄园洗劫一空来着。  
韦弗利：我们打赢了二战——  
盖比：英法意联手都没干赢第三帝国的铁蹄，不得不叫美国人帮忙才勉强干翻元首。  
伊利亚：希特勒败于斯大林格勒。  
破仑：我就点个苏格兰威士忌？？？  
（好像苏格兰和英国另外一片儿互相黑来着（随便写的 ↑）

\- 破輪：默默的拿起酒杯去把妹

-一段话里我觉得好像黑了四个国家……（  
感觉舅舅局很多笑话可以这么开头了（。）

-舅局本身就是一個可以自黑到最高境界的機構  
但對外蘇聯永遠都說自己最棒

-拿破仑，伊利亚与桑德斯还有奥列格进了一家餐厅。  
拿破仑：（看了看四周顾客）那边坐了几个CIA和FBI  
伊利亚：另外一边坐了几个KGB  
桑德斯：你们太嫩了，侍者是摩萨德的人（以色列情报机构←）  
奥列格：（落座）我要伏特加和牛排配酸菜土豆泥  
桑德斯：这么多年口味都没变？我也要牛排但是配烤土豆与青豆，给我来杯苏格兰威士忌  
伊利亚：（看向破仑）我就来杯咖啡  
破仑：（摇头表示自己的画风不是和桑德斯学的）我也是  
（上完菜开始吃）  
桑德斯：这回的任务是巴拉巴拉巴拉  
奥列格：别回头了侍者被我们的人盯着呢  
拿破仑和伊利亚：我们知道（拿起任务资料）我们就让你们俩叙叙旧（起身）  
（整个餐厅的人包括侍者都走出了餐厅）

-感覺上司的bromance 也很有梗

-然后两人还各自结婚了.jpg  
（虐）

*

-我突然想到  
如果破仑毛熊盖比都是写同人文的作者  
三个人都喜欢60年代谍战剧  
盖比大概会写很多女性特工在那个年代战胜歧视拯救世界的文

-毛熊：KGB式谍战+非常牛逼的KGB打败一切  
破仑：007+王男画风（并没有）  
↑ 如果是正式作品就很好玩了  
然后他们写自己小说的同人文

-毛熊：（看舅舅局出版社的谍战小说，摸到了同人网站，发现有个作者把007式撩妹谍战写出了没有肉的剧情感）  
毛熊：我要认识这个作者  
破仑：啊我（的同人）居然有男粉  
毛熊：我认为你写的比作者更好  
破仑：（。）  
破仑：心情复杂.jpg

-毛熊:几百字认真分析原作的不合理之处，这样撩妹的，干不了大事

-破仑：（。）  
破仑：但是这样卖得好啊  
破仑：你是不知道原稿交上去我就被CIA找上门……

-所以毛熊是知不知道破仑就是原作者

-不知道比较好玩  
破仑：编辑不样写的梗我就写同人  
毛熊：我喜欢这个严肃正经考据的同人作者  
破仑：（。）

-毛熊:于是分享自己的知识并试图联戏  
不对，联合创作

-破仑跟毛熊在网站上互相留言长篇大论了之后  
破仑：*关注ing

-试图写出最严谨的谍战

-破仑：等等你是个俄国人  
破仑：*社交账号follow

-Gaby的匿名皮:你们为什么不见面谈？打字很闲吼

-（发现毛熊早就fo了他的同人小号）  
哈哈哈对啊  
盖比：破仑你下一部的稿子还没交来

-毛熊:（被喜欢的作者关注了！！！激动）表面不漏声色

-盖比：好好写小说不要跟同人粉扯皮  
破仑：我是我自己的同人作者好吗  
毛熊：（给破仑大号留言）你写的KGB不合逻辑

-等等，是破仑大号关注了伊利亚还是小号？

-都可以啊2333  
我觉得小号follow比较好玩一点  
然后破仑大号一般不回读者的留言  
小号在毛熊号下面：那你觉得该咋写  
大号高冷状2333

-大号拿来高冷 小号拿来勾搭

-没错没错2333  
毛熊登上FB或者推特开始跟破仑小号聊KGB  
很快两人就互相激发了灵感（你）

-破仑：下一篇同人我就写一写KGB

-同人写手au莫名感觉有点耻

-然后一群迷妹在大号小号留言要睡作者  
于是毛熊的留言被淹没了

-hhhhh

-可能因为和自己的生活太贴近了

-我觉得破仑大号可能是个神秘作者

-对，就是性别也是未知

-盖比：你为什么不参加签售！  
破仑：姑娘们要疯，你看看我这么英俊  
盖比：也对

-没有遇到毛熊之前 拿破仑的文风 007式

-于是破仑就顶着007+王男画风的谍战小说作者名字

-遇到毛熊之后 舅局式

-盖比负责帮作者签售啥的  
然后  
这小说系列的同人网站聚会  
破仑作为一个大手去蹭着玩

-美苏相遇了

-厕所打架（住脑）

-作为极少数的男性同人作者

-XDDDDDDD 

-被围观了  
于是  
躲进了厕所

-全場女性都在腦補他們

-是的

-偶遇毛熊

-话说

-毛熊：不这个轻浮的傻逼不是我喜欢的同人作者！！！

-slo上  
男生多吗

-躯干三角锁.jpg  
多

-毛熊：我覺得她們眼神好怪

-国外的话应该是很多的

-然后在调戏毛熊 和毛熊互殴在厕所

-但是一般都是买的多吧  
同人作者还是女性是大多数  
打斗的过程中

-solo被爆，掉落了装备－原本准备给Gaby的装有新文的U盘  
被毛熊捡到了

-以及活动会上顺来的小黄本无料

-噫，这个被捡走可就……

-毛熊（脸红）：打开新世界的大门

-我觉得  
破仑毛熊在漫展上认亲的画面一定很酸爽（。）  
破仑被盖比装成超人（。）  
毛熊……………………（锤好像差点当了蝙蝠侠？）

-不是绿灯吗

-绿灯没错了

-绿灯和蝙蝠都差一点

-是绿灯

-最早锤也是蝙蝠侠候选的  
绿灯好一点

-还是别蝙蝠了

-路人们看到一个绿灯和一个超人互殴（不）

-正义联盟……  
剧情

-hhhh

-超人殴打队友  
还是厕所打架  
破仑：我恨披风  
毛熊：披风不合逻辑  
打完路人看到超人和绿灯在咖啡机旁边聊天  
路人：……

-不合逻辑  
串戏

-其实我脑了破仑毛熊互相发邮件还有在线交流  
*笔友梗

-嫌打字交流不够快 在线语音互相论述

-那毛熊的口音要暴露2333  
破仑：啊你的声音很好听  
毛熊：？？？？？（锤の低音炮）

-一般关系不好的话，不会语音吧

-破仑要是以自己小号和毛熊聊自己小说的同人……  
这酸爽不敢相信  
万一某天破仑问他：你写KGB这么好为什么不自己写  
毛熊：【】不让写  
破仑：写出来我帮你在英国出版  
毛熊：（。）

-于是两个人有了联合账号？

-舅舅局（住脑）

-毛熊没忍住查了网址？

-经纪人+编辑盖比

-然后还有联合写文

-出版社老板韦弗利（不）

-依旧是永远不出现在签售会现场的作者

-两个起名困难的 拿了身边的人的名字塞进文里

-不一定啊  
破仑说不定笔名  
然后小说里就本名  
读者们：哈哈哈哈哈哈谁叫拿破仑索罗啊  
破仑：我  
毛熊：随便起一个笔名  
读者：伊利亚也是常见毛子名无所谓惹

-hhh

-然后破仑下一本007王男小说  
主角拿破仑索罗  
在飞越柏林墙任务中  
遭遇了徒手掀车盖的KGB  
读者们：卧槽这个毛子  
毛熊：（给破仑小号留言）这个作者现在越写越离谱了  
破仑：（。）

-读者：名字太常见了 刚出场我还以为是个炮灰

-这个时候，我就控制不住我的crossover的想法了

-（你在跟作者本人吐槽你知道吗）

-王男的梅林看了小说  
007的Q看了小说

-哈哈哈哈各出版社都疯魔

*

-我的首页已经被底特律做个人吧淹没

-西部世界底特律版……

-人类的性癖真是无穷无尽  
舅男好像还没有机器au(……)

-这不是更好吗.jpg  
你写（。）

-不(。)

-这梗难写得一逼（

-不想解释为什么一个非()机器人会有()

-我：创作党拒绝写这个梗  
我：一看就知道是海量资料的可怕梗  
感觉如果破仑是个机器人更有趣  
盖比：伊利亚你像个人造人

-想到当初看变形金刚圈的文 满头问号

-伊利亚：只有更强我才能胜过KGB的人造人  
破仑：包括更不受控制的脾气吗

-机器人破仑  
感觉是人工智能里裘花那个型号(。)

-中弹之后毛熊强行检查发现他的身体没有流血  
破仑：我不知道你对我的下半身这么感兴趣

-可以流组织液(……

-然不是红色……

-毛熊:再说就把你关机

-破仑：开关在【】里你知道吗  
毛熊：（炸）  
破仑：开玩笑的

-毛熊:？？？？  
毛熊:谁把你非法改装——

-破仑：我的左眼就是组织与溢出污染了虹膜颜色

-破仑:(扫描毛熊)

-破仑：（盯裆）

-破仑:(检测到:ptsd症状)

-毛熊：你一个机器人睡什么妹子  
破仑：我在尝试繁衍，鉴于你们人类热爱这个

-破仑:我是原型机。  
破仑:(所以有一堆市面上这个型号没有的加装测试功能)

-感觉是机器之心差不多版本  
破仑：但我改造了我的脸，根据几个演员进行了综合——  
毛熊：为了泡妞吗（

-破仑:不，因为我喜欢。(

-毛熊：（。）

-噫  
真gay

-破仑：我的扫描度数告诉我你体温轻微升高和瞳孔扩大，你也喜欢  
毛熊：（。。。）

-机器人设定比较适合冷静分析型角色  
嗯不过这么想觉得自己有点狭隘

-毛熊:但是你的四肢比例……

-更高级的机器人应该很贴近真人

-((还有头毛量设定

-哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么机器人也要黑这个

-我只在意机器人能不能嘿咻

-破仑:被cia修理之后头发便长不回去(

-毛熊：CIA知道吗  
破仑：不

-感觉这个设定能不能嘿咻并不是问题，为什么会嘿咻起来才(……

-emmmm 人外搞起来？

-破仑：不过很多人愿意和机器人来一发  
破仑：因为他们不觉得是背叛  
破仑：我们不被归类为“外遇的人类”范畴

-而且机器人技术更好(

-毛熊：……资本主义没救了

-毛熊:让一个机器人穿着几万元的定制服装执行外勤

-破仑：这是我从银行系统漏洞里得到的钱

-性爱机器人

-破仑:从成千上万的账户里划走一美分。

-拯救你的空虚寂寞冷

-毛熊:(摇头)


End file.
